<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Runs In The Family by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002446">It Runs In The Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It Runs In The Family!Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fire Nation Royal Family, Flashbacks, Fluff, KATARA WILL HAVE A STATUE SO HELP ME, Kid Fic, Marriage, Momtara and Dadko, Pregnancy, Steambabies - Freeform, Steambaby Shenanigans, canoodling, father lord zuko, legend of korra worldbuilding who?, like his kids literally call him the father lord instead of dad, no beta because i'm a masochist, no regard to canon i am god here, one shot that got way out of hand, parent teacher conference AU, they’re all troublemakers but in different fonts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara and Zuko were a lot of things. War heroes. Master benders. Fire Lord and Fire Lady. Their favorite occupation? Parents. They'd managed to find each other again and had children, who are part of a brand new world and mixed nations family. While isn't exactly easy, as shown through a repeating series parent teacher conferences.</p><p>Or basically, steambaby shenanigans because they have Sokka as their uncle and how could they not be wreaking havoc?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It Runs In The Family!Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Izumi: I Tried To Follow The Rules, But It Didn't Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>while perusing through zutara steambaby content, the realization that they would be mixed hit me like a truck, causing this fanfic to be flung from my brain in the middle of the night while i was trying to sleep. so, of course, i stayed up until 4 am on a school night writing it all down. and with many more heavy duty, brain-frying editing sessions it was worth it (i think?). i hadn’t seen too much work exploring the dynamics of mixed nations families in the avatar universe, so I decided to write my own take on it from the perspective of a mixed kid (because i was one of those at one point). a lot of my own experiences from growing up hapa were infused into this fanfic, so it’s kind of accurate (in a way)? anyways, enjoy the steambabies!</p><p>katara’s hairstyle (which was the catalyst of this fic) and the general concept were inspired by hayleynfoster’s artwork on tumblr. (https://hayleynfoster.tumblr.com/post/625471774105141248/rebirth-concept-sketches-hoo-boy-i-got-carried and https://hayleynfoster.tumblr.com/post/628067026171297792/zutara-family-sketch-collection-2-continuation-of )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How did Izumi get into this situation? She had no idea. It’s not like she’d <em> intended </em> to end up in the Headmaster’s office on her very first day of school ever. It just kind of happened. Well, okay, some of her decision-making <em>may</em> have contributed to her current predicament, but Izumi shouldn’t have been here in the first place. </p><p>She blew a piece of her now disheveled hair out of her face, meeting Headmaster Ji-Yung’s pointed look at her with a glare of her own. The furniture and decorum in the room were all made of wood that would go up like tinder if the need arose. Izumi made a mental note of this for the possibility of a future prison break.</p><p>Izumi wished she’d followed her instincts and ducked out of school when she’d had the chance. But she’d wanted to please her parents, and so she’d honored their horribly misguided wishes. And she’d been bitten in the butt for all of her good intentions. This was shaping up to be a truly great first day of school.</p><p>***</p><p>The 6-year old thought back to the previous night, which now seemed like ages ago. Her parents had tucked her into bed after a long day with the usual bedtime story. Izumi had no interest in the scrolls on her little bookshelf next to her bed, all of which she’d already gone through with her parents. She wanted to hear a story about her parents.</p><p>Izumi was aware there were certain things about their pasts that her parents wouldn’t tell her “until she was older”. But she knew they’d fork over the story she wanted to hear tonight. “Mommy, tell me the story of the night I was born,” Izumi requested softly.</p><p>Her mother got a wistful look on her face and glanced over at her father, smiling. Her father's cheeks flushed red and he groaned. “Please, not this one again. Can’t we tell one about something else?” he asked.</p><p>“No, I wanna hear this one,” Izumi said firmly with a small pout.</p><p>“Wow. Betrayed by my own flesh and blood! How could you?” her father exclaimed dramatically as he scooped Izumi into his arms, tickling her until she cried out laughing.</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough,” Mom said, with laughter in her voice as Dad handed off Izumi. She set her gently down in her own bed. “Zuko, do you want to tell it, or should I?” </p><p>“You do it,“ her father huffed. “I will not take part in the slander of my own name.” </p><p>Izumi giggled. As her mother started to talk, Izumi noticed the open affection in her father's face. He gazed upon her mother with a small smile as she remained unaware and lost in her storytelling. Her father’s eyes looked far far away, so she snuggled closer to him. He absent-mindedly stroked her hair but remained lost in thought.</p><p>***</p><p>The night Izumi entered the world, her father woke in a cold sweat from a nightmare he couldn’t quite recall. He knew it had something to do with fire, as they usually did. Unsettled, he reached for his wife only to grasp long-cold sheets in the bed next to him. He glanced lazily at the adjoining washroom before realizing he was alone. The fog of sleep inhabiting his mind quickly cleared as alarm set in. Panicking, Zuko sprung up, tripping over a discarded blanket and landing on the floor with a heavy thump. Katara would’ve died of laughter if she’d witnessed his ungraceful landing on his ass, but <em>oh yeah</em>, that was the problem: she was missing!</p><p>“KATARA! Katara!” he exclaimed as he ignited a flame in his palm. He lowered his voice before adding, “Where are you?”</p><p> Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the doors adjoining their chambers to the royal gardens were open a crack. He exited through them. <em> Where were the guards? Why hadn’t they come when he’d called Katara’s name in their bedroom? </em>Zuko felt a hot flush climb up his cheeks as he realized him calling Katara’s name in the middle of the night was not out of the ordinary. The guards had probably ignored his calls out of decency.</p><p><em> Agni</em>, someone had stolen his pregnant wife right out from him. He’d felt like dead weight the entire pregnancy as Katara effortlessly nurtured their child while he encouraged from the sidelines, but this was new levels of uselessness. Yeah, he’d tried to rub Katara’s swollen feet every night and make her ginger tea when she was nauseous, but his efforts were minimal compared to her growing an entire human being. They should’ve just adopted a cat owl or something. That would be a more equal venture. The whole children thing was insane, who thought that up? Certainly, the best way to show someone you want a future together is to make a combined version of both of you and change its diapers? This was ridiculous. A cat owl sounded like a way better idea right now! Then he wouldn’t be bounding into the royal gardens in the dead of night like an idiot. <em> This was a bad idea and he’d already messed it up</em>, he thought as he heard a small grunt coming from the direction of the fountain.</p><p> </p><p>The fountain! As he sprinted towards it, he saw her figure, plopped down in the water, round belly protruding from her nightclothes. He splashed into the fountain.</p><p>“Katara! For Agni’s sake, what could you possibly be doing in a fountain in the middle of the night?” he asked while reaching for her hands.</p><p>She promptly swatted his embrace away before looking up at him, which was when he finally got a look at her face. She was sweaty and flushed, soaking wet, and the full moon illuminated her face marked by lines of tension and effort. </p><p>Oh. Shit.</p><p>“Nothing much. Just enjoying the nighttime breeze. Oh, and I’m giving birth,” she deadpanned before making another small grunting noise.</p><p>“Right now?!?! As in currently, at this moment, having a baby?” His voice went up an octave and his eyes were wide.</p><p> Katara clenched her eyes shut before replying, “Seems like it, huh?”</p><p>“This isn’t the time for sarcasm, Katara. That’s why we keep Sokka around. We need to call a healer!” </p><p>“Zuko, love, calm down. I’ve got this under control. And I am a healer,” Katara replied while taking a deep breath and opening her eyes.</p><p>“How can I be calm? What if something goes wrong? You’re in a fountain!” Zuko put his arms around his wife, attempting to lift her up and remove her from said fountain. This was insane! Something bad was going to happen! The baby was going to get stuck or Katara was going to slip trying to get out of the fountain or he was going to faint and drown in the shallow waters. There was no way destiny or the Spirits or whatever would let him have a normal, non-eventful birth of his first child. It just wasn’t going to happen. He’d learned his lesson from their wedding when Sokka had snuck in a flask of cactus juice. </p><p>“Exactly, Zuko. I’m a waterbender in a fountain. We’ll be fine.” She swatted him again and took another deep breath. “And I was burning up, that’s why I’m in the fountain. This little one was slow-roasting me from the inside," she explained while pointing down at her abdomen.</p><p>They met each other’s eyes. The unspoken understanding passed between them.</p><p>Zuko repeated the question from before that she had refused to answer. “What if something goes wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing will go wrong,” Katara replied, blowing a damp strand of hair out of her face. </p><p>“How can you be sure?” he pleaded with her.</p><p>“I just am. I know. I can’t explain it, but this is where I need to be.” Her eyes look tired, but incredibly clear. They held a clarity that managed to convince him she was right. </p><p>“Okay, I trust you.” Zuko exhaled loudly. “How long have you been out here?” he asked, starting to rub her back as she rested in between labor pains.</p><p>She leaned into his touch and replied, “Two hours, give or take.”</p><p>“Agni, Katara! You should’ve woken me up!”</p><p>"Relax. I would've woken you up eventually," Katara responded.</p><p>Zuko felt a silent urge to scream, and then realized she wasn’t screaming. She was making small grunting noises and moans, but she wasn’t screaming. Weren’t women supposed to scream? He vocalized his concerns, and she simply replied, “Waste of energy,” before shutting her eyes and gripping his hand in an iron vice.</p><p>He whimpered but muffled it quickly as she glared at him. This was not the time or place to get on Katara’s bad side. Another pain had started, and Zuko rubbed her belly from where he sat behind her, leaning against the side of the fountain.</p><p>Suddenly, her eyes went wide. “Tui and La, I thought I’d known pain before.”</p><p>Seeing Zuko’s brow furrowing with concern, Katara continued, “Holy fuck, that hurts.” Tears bloomed in her eyes and it killed him to see her so in pain. This was also, technically, his fault. She continued to grip his hand harder than before, her grunts becoming louder. He realized she had started to push. He stifled any words about the certainly broken bones in his hand, as he doubted they would be well-received at the moment. He’d end up with a water-whipped ass and broken fingers.</p><p>Then, he made the mistake of looking down where all the action was. <em> Oh spirits, it’s terrifying, </em>he thought as the world went black and he landed in the water with a small splash.</p><p>He awoke momentarily to Katara gently slapping his cheeks and saying, “Wake up. I can’t believe you fainted. Weakling.”</p><p>“Agni, I can’t unsee that!” he exclaimed.</p><p>Katara gritted her teeth and glared at him. "Then how do you think it <em>feels</em>?” </p><p>She had a point. Zuko doubted he could deal with <em> whatever </em> was going on down there as well as she was. “I’m sorry, you’re doing great,” he apologized as he interlaced their fingers again so she could squeeze, very careful to keep his line of sight away from where the action was happening.</p><p>“You can do this.” He wasn't sure if he was reassuring her or himself.</p><p>It wasn’t long before he heard the tiny wail, probably the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard, and Katara held up a tiny pink thing to her chest. Their child ceased crying as Katara wrapped her in Zuko’s shirt taken from his chest. He watched Katara gaze lovingly into their child’s eyes as she declared it was, in fact, a girl like she had suspected. He kissed Katara softly on the cheek and stared at his daughter. She had Katara’s skin tone, but her jet black hair and sparkling golden eyes marked the baby girl as his. </p><p>Zuko felt tears come to his eyes upon seeing his daughter, his heir, for the first time. It was like every doubt he’d ever had that he’d mess it up, or accidentally turn into his father was dispelled and intensified at the same time. He was so sure of his love for their child, but still terrified of messing up. He knew he could never <em> not </em> love her, but that might not stop him from messing her up.</p><p><em> Agni</em>, Zuko thought. She had the spark in her eyes that his father had almost discarded him for not possessing. Still, it wouldn’t matter to him whether she blended water or fire or nothing at all. He would love his little girl the way his father hadn’t felt for him, just like he’d sworn to a tearful Katara almost nine months earlier.</p><p>The tiny little thing in Katara’s arms would be the latest in a succession thousands of years old, but would also have to bear the terrible burden of the Hundred Years’ War as the leader of the Fire Nation. It had been ten years since Aang had brought the world peace, but the fight wasn't over. Zuko's daughter would have to shoulder the knowledge of what her father’s ancestors had done to her mother’s, and he was scared for her. But that was a long way away. She would get to have innocence and freedom for as long as he could manage. And he would be there to help her every step of the way when she had to learn the sins of the past. He was sure having the best mother in the world would also help.</p><p>Katara broke the deafening silence of their thoughts. “What’ll we call her? Something Fire Nation for it's future leader.”</p><p>Zuko paused and looked her dead in her beautiful blue eyes illuminated by the sun. It had risen as the baby had entered the world, with the moon still having yet to fade in the morning light. They hung together in the sky. </p><p>The left corner of his mouth quirked up mischievously and he knew. “How about Izumi?” </p><p>Her laughter was so loud it brought flustered guards into the garden, who were shocked to find the Fire Lord and Lady soaking wet in a fountain, cradling the newborn heir to the throne.</p><p>***</p><p>“And so we named you after the fountain you were born in. Good night, Zumi,” her Dad whispered (not adding that she had also been conceived in that fountain) as he pulled the blanket over her and placed a gentle kiss on her brow. She was already half surrendered to sleep by that point. Her mother said, “Sleep well, my love,” as she closed the door and they left the room.</p><p>***</p><p><em>Those were the days</em>, Izumi thought as she languished in the uncomfortable offender’s chair across from the headmaster. Even though it had only been yesterday, Izumi felt nostalgic. Maybe it was because last night had been the first time in a while both of her parents had had time to tuck her in for the night. With just the three of them, no new baby for Mom to fuss over. The way things used to be, long before Izumi had been forced to receive an <em> education </em>.</p><p>Izumi usually respected her parents' decision-making, considering they were responsible for an entire country, but they couldn’t be more wrong about the Caldera City Academy. Yes, it was only the first day, but it really was that bad. Izumi was not jumping to conclusions. She had given it a fair shot just like her parents had asked her to that morning, and made the informed judgment it was awful. Everyone here was so formal, nothing like all the laughter and hair-ruffling at home. If you ruffled anyone’s hair even a little here, you’d get yelled at. Izumi knew from personal experience. </p><p>And all the teachers were so weird about her mother and father. During lessons, they always called them super fancy titles that made them sound like they had enormous sticks up their butts, but they weren’t like that at all. Mom wasn’t the Fire Lady and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, she was the lady who’d start snowball fights in the palace halls that’d last for hours. And Dad wasn’t Fire Lord Zuko, he was the Father Lord (as Uncle Sokka and Aunt Toph had bribed Izumi to call him) who would start tickle fights with her and teach her how to use firebending to heat hot leaf juice- tea. The Father Lord turned red and gave her a long explanation about the importance of tea when she called it that. At least, they used to be like that. Not so much so recently. </p><p>The students didn’t know anything about Izumi’s parents. When the other kids had started talking about their families, Izumi said her parents were singing nomads. Mom and the Father Lord had been so insistent that Izumi’s position be kept quiet to ensure she got a “normal school experience”, whatever that was. It was that logic that had kept her out of the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, so she couldn't knock it too much. But Izumi has never been normal, she was the heir to the Fire Nation and had responsibilities that no one except her father could really understand. None of her classmates knew she was Crown Princess Izumi, as the royal family tended to keep their children out of the press. This meant she was just a regular mixed nations kid who didn’t quite fit in with the full Fire Nation kids. Izumi had a sneaking suspicion she’d always be too Water Tribe for them and too little to fit in with the kids of the Water Tribes as well. Where did that leave her? Izumi was still working on that question.</p><p>Mom and the Father Lord tried to tell her she didn’t have to choose, that she could be both, but they didn’t get it. The world had chosen for Izumi the second she’d started firebending and as much as she loved both of heritages, she’d always be both and neither. Yes, Mom was Water Tribe living in the Fire Nation, but she was still Water Tribe. She had her own set of challenges as a foreigner, but she would never know how it felt to be in between. Izumi’s parents didn’t know what it was like to not look or act quite like anyone else (maybe Iroh would have the same dilemma one day, but Izumi was alone right now), and they couldn’t have known how hard it’d be for Izumi to make friends in school. They couldn’t have known about the mean looks and words she would get when she surreptitiously warmed up her seal jerky with firebending on her first day. Or how she felt like a turtleduck that had only mottled half of its feathers, caught between two states of being, in her red dress her Dad had given her and the twin braids her mother had woven blue beads into.</p><p>They had been off their game for nearly a year since the new baby had come. They had significantly less time for her now that her baby brother was always crying or needing something. He’d be passed between the two of them to be soothed to sleep no matter the place or time. Izumi was positive she had never been that dependent on her parents or annoying. Even the Father Lord’s cabinet approved of Iroh when they saw him at dignitary dinners or events where the royal family would attend. Their wives would fawn over how cute Iroh was with Mom’s pretty blue eyes and the Father Lord’s pale skin that made him able to be passed off as fully Fire Nation until he opened his sleepy eyes. He was lucky. Izumi had her mom’s skin tone and stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the pale Fire Nation nobles.</p><p>Iroh had to be why Izumi’s parents had made the egregious error of sending her to this austere institution. Her Dad was always busy doing Father Lord things like meetings and paperwork while sleep-deprived and Mom was working in the hospitals or doing relief work, always with Iroh secured on her back. Why couldn’t Mom bring Izumi too? At this point, she’d even settle for politics with the Father Lord if it meant getting out of going to school again. Still, Izumi tried not to blame or think too poorly of Iroh. She knew how badly her parents had wanted him.</p><p> </p><p>Lost in thought, Izumi was startled when the door was thrown open by her mother. Mom was wearing her usual braided top-knot style with blue beads and her Water Tribe clothes modified for Fire Nation heat, with a sleeping baby in a carrier on her back. There were bandages in her pockets, showing that she had dropped everything at work to be here. A pang of guilt shot through Izumi for getting in the way of her mother’s duties. It intensified with the suspicious look Mom shot her way as she questioned, “What’s the meaning of this? What did you do?”</p><p>A flash of fear passed over Headmaster Ji-Yung’s face. The Headmaster’s gaze was locked on Mom’s waterskins, full to the brim in anticipation of their need. Did the Headmaster have a cut, Izumi wondered? Oh no, he was scared Mom was going to attack! Well, that was silly. But Izumi saw no need to relieve the man of his fear. Izumi didn't think her Mom was all that scary, but she guessed her scowl and reputation would have that effect on strangers. “Fire Lady Katara,” Headmaster Ji-Yung started before being interrupted by Mom.</p><p>“Just Katara is fine,” Mom corrected, “but why was I called here so urgently?”</p><p>“Well- ma’am. Your daughter- well, she-” the Headmaster was again interrupted by the swing of the door, this time caused by the Father Lord. <em> Oh, Agni </em>. Dad was in full Father Lord regalia, down to the gleaming crown in his topknot and that stupid cape Mom always teased him for wearing. His golden eyes that were the same shade as Izumi’s were glowering, and oh boy was he mad. He’d probably been called out of a council meeting for this. Izumi was in deep. </p><p>“What is going on?” he asked, unable to keep his temper from seeping into his voice. From the open doorway, Izumi could spy a crowd forming that parted for the Father Lord. If Mom’s arrival hadn’t been enough to tip everyone off, now they would all know for sure. The cat owl was out of the bag.</p><p>“Fire Lord Zuko!” Headmaster Ji-Yung squeaked. Izumi thought he was going to pee his pants on the spot. Izumi had it on good authority that the scary Father Lord would blow over and be replaced by his usual awkward turtleduck soon, so she wasn’t too worried. But the Headmaster didn’t know that. </p><p>‘What are you doing here? I told them not to contact you. I have this under control,” Mom stood up to say.</p><p>“They’re my messengers, they answer to me, not you. And she’s my daughter, too, Katara. It is my business.” The Father Lord was looking Mom right in the eye. Izumi sensed an epic showdown approaching.</p><p>“Zuko, you don’t need to be here. The council meeting today was important. You were supposed to secure funding for our Republic City healthcare expansion initiative. You can’t just skip out because our daughter misbehaved,” Mom responded, annoyance and frustration written clearly on her face and in her words.</p><p>“Izumi getting suspended is a big deal. The council can wait. You-” The volume of their argument had risen enough to wake Iroh, who let out a small cry. Their exchange halted as the Father Lord picked up Iroh from the carrier on Mom’s back and handed him to her. The crying baby seemed to bring them both back to reality and stop what was about to become Bending Battle Part IX. She soothed him with gentle rocking and brought her voice down to say, “Sorry, Headmaster Ji-Yung. Please fill us in on the situation.”</p><p>She and the Father Lord both sat down in their chairs, sandwiching Izumi in on both sides. Uh-oh. Izumi knew their placement was intentional. She preferred them bickering amongst themselves than as a united front ready to dish out mutually agreed-upon discipline. Izumi was contemplating inciting another squabble when Ji-Yung started blabbing. “Well-your daughter misused her firebending during the lunch hour and burned another student. I called you here because she must be disciplined for her actions.” </p><p>Her parents' faces were blanketed in shock. Iroh let out a little sneeze from Mom’s arms as if expressing his surprise too. Her parents turned to face each other and shared a look before Mom stuttered out, “What? Are you sure this is Izumi we’re talking about?”</p><p>Dad chimed in, “Izumi has excellent control over her firebending. She’s practically a prodigy. She wouldn’t accidentally hurt another-”</p><p>“I’m afraid you misunderstand me. It was no accident. Izumi purposefully and willfully attacked another child,” Ji-Yung corrected.</p><p>Izumi gazed up at the silent conversation her parents were having through a set of looks. She couldn’t decipher all of it, but the most prevalent emotion Izumi could see was fear. Why were they so scared? The guilt returned to the pit of Izumi’s stomach for scaring her parents so badly.</p><p>“We must discuss disciplinary actions. She has already been suspended for the day, but the parents of the other child are incensed. They are even calling for her expulsion,” Ji-Yung continued.</p><p>“Wait, I’m sure expulsion isn’t necessary,” the Father Lord started. “Izumi,” he said, looking at his daughter with wide eyes, “is this true? Did you do it on purpose?”</p><p>“Yes-, “ she started before being interrupted by Headmaster Ji-Yung. “See? She even admits to it!”</p><p>Izumi started to protest. <em> He hadn’t let her finish! </em>Mom silently passed the sleeping bundle of Iroh over to Dad’s waiting arms before laying her hands on the front of the Headmaster’s desk. “Now, I’m sure there’s more to the story.” She looked over at Izumi with calm and rational blue eyes and asked, “Would you like to tell us what happened?”</p><p>***</p><p>From the very beginning, school was no good. Izumi had been walked there by a maid, to not reveal her parents’ identities. This was an injustice that could not be corrected by any amount of arguing, which had been demonstrated at the breakfast table that morning. Even Iroh had been definitive on the subject, joining in on her parents’ chorus of no’s by spitting up all over the Father Lord while being burped. Dad had groaned loudly and the conversation was promptly dismissed, leading to Mirei being Izumi’s school escort. As if having your parents missing as crowds of other kids were kissed and hugged for the last time in class by theirs wasn’t bad enough, Mirei refused to let Izumi stop for custard pies on the way there. The rivalry started right there and then. However, that was all tame compared to school actually starting. </p><p>Everyone stared. They didn’t even try to hide it. Everyone else in her class looked full Fire Nation, except for her. It progressed from staring to full-on gawking at her skin color and face and all the bright blue beads in her braided her. Everyone else wore top-knots. This morning, Izumi had worn her mother’s hair with pride, but now she wanted to shrink out of sight from her peers because of it. The teacher eventually interrupted the Look-at-Izumi session with introductions, but she’d already been singled out as “other”. None of the other kids introduced themselves or talked to her, but there were whispers and stares. Izumi caught snippets of “Water Tribes” and “half-breed” before deciding to stop listening. </p><p>Her suspicions were confirmed. Great, this was exactly what she needed. Why were her mother’s people such a big deal? Uncle Sokka and Grandpa Hakoda and everyone from the South Pole that she’d met had been fun and nice. Izumi was angry, but for some reason, her anger seemed to only want to manifest in tears. <em> No. </em> She refused to cry. The Crown Princess of the Fire Nation could not cry just because of some stupids. Glaring proved to be an effective method to hold back tears and scared off the stupids. Two sparrowkeets, one stone. Izumi felt proud of her problem-solving skills.</p><p>Then the hair-ruffling incident occurred, which did not improve Izumi's chances of making friends. Turns out, that wasn't an acceptable form of greeting in the real world. <em>Whoops.</em></p><p>The stupids backed off, at least concealing their whispers and stares until lunch. She’d been daydreaming about penguin-seal sledding with Uncle Sokka and Uncle Aang when Izumi was snapped out of her daze by someone settling on the seat next to her. Great, it was lunch break on her first day of school, and she was going to have to deal with her peers. </p><p>The girl who had sat down next to her had a small topknot with loose brown bangs framing a pair of brown eyes. Her face was round and she almost looked like Aunt Ty Lee. That is, without the Kyoshi Warrior makeup.</p><p>“Hi, um, I’m Yuri. Is it okay if I sit here?” </p><p>Mom and the Father Lord would want her to make friends or at least not sit alone at lunch. And Yuri hadn’t been talking smack with the other kids. She also looked and sounded very kind. So Izumi replied, “Yeah, that seat’s free. I’m Izumi,” before taking another bite of the tiger seal jerky Mom had packed for her lunch.</p><p>“Is that tiger seal jerky?” Yuri questioned excitedly.</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s a Water Tribe delicacy! I’ve only had it once before at a fancy banquet!” Yuri’s eyes were wide with excitement. Great, trying to make a friend was now going to deprive Izumi of tiger seal jerky. Great.</p><p>“It’s not really a delicacy. Just food. Want some?”</p><p>“Oh no, I couldn’t. It’s your food,” Yuri replied in a dramatic manner that Izumi knew meant Yuri wanted her to insist that she have some. This was getting tiring.</p><p>“No, really, it’s fine. My mom has tons of seal jerky at home,” Izumi stated, matter-of-factly.</p><p>Yuri’s jaw dropped and she started gnawing on some of the offered jerky. “Wow, that’s so cool. You’re so lucky! Wow, I love your hair! Those beads are so pretty!” Her voice got so high at the end of her sentence that she actually squeaked. Izumi was starting to regret listening to her parents. </p><p>Still, it was nice not to have to eat alone. And Yuri was being nice. She seemed to think that Izumi’s Water Tribe heritage was a positive trait. If Yuri could look past some stupid stuck-up views about the Water Tribe, so could everyone else. Maybe school wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe Izumi could end up befriending some of the stupids. “Thanks.”</p><p>So, naturally, this was where everything went wrong. Obviously, the Spirits had it out for Izumi.</p><p>Kenji, head of the stupids, chose that moment to finally get the balls to approach. He was a big kid for primary school and could get all the other stupids to fall in line. He had handsome brown eyes, black hair, and light tan skin that could do nothing to reconcile his whiny-baby personality. “Hey, Water Tribe Girl. Get away from my girlfriend!” Yuri was dating this moron? Well, that friendship hadn't lasted long.</p><p>“For the last time Kenji, just because our parents are friends doesn’t make me your girlfriend!” Yuri exclaimed with anger, something Izumi didn’t know her squeaky voice was capable of conveying. </p><p>Huh. Izumi supposed that Yuri was un-disqualified from friendship. And this idiot was bothering Izumi’s one and only friend. And being a complete dunderhead. She wasn’t going to let him. “My name,” she growled, "isn’t Water Tribe Girl. It’s Izumi, you idiot!” Izumi huffed loudly at him.</p><p>Izumi had insulted his (nonexistent) intelligence in front of his squad. His brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed. “What did you call me?” he asked.</p><p>“I called you an idiot. Because you’re an idiot,” Izumi said, sticking her tongue out in defiance. The rest of the lunchroom had gone quiet and the crowd was focused on Izumi and Kenji.</p><p>‘Take it back. Before I make you,’’ Kenji threatened. Mom and the Father Lord always said to never let anyone threaten her. They said she needed to stand up for herself and her nation and do the right thing. They also stressed diplomacy and peaceful reconciliation. Izumi pondered this and decided that they never let anyone push them around. So Izumi would do the same.</p><p>“I’m not taking back something if it’s true!” Izumi stated petulantly.</p><p>Kenji grabbed Yuri’s wrist and yanked her towards him. “You shouldn’t be hanging out with her. Get away from her!” Under Kenji’s bruising grip, Yuri cried out.</p><p>Oh no. Yuri may be kind of annoying, but she was Izumi’s only friend! <em> What had the world come to for Yuri to be Izumi’s only friend?  </em>Still, she had to stand up for Yuri. As Kenji marched away, Izumi tripped him and helped Yuri away from him. “Leave her alone! Yuri can decide who she wants to hang out with!” Izumi declared, daring any of the onlookers to challenge her.</p><p>Kenji heaved himself up and jumped her. He grabbed onto Izumi’s braids and started pulling, yanking her to the ground. Izumi let out a cry as Kenji yelled, “Stay away from my girlfriend, you snow-eating half-breed Water Tribe savage!”</p><p>How dare he! Izumi roared in anger. She flipped him over and they started to wrestle. “The Water Tribes aren’t savages! Have you ever been to the Poles and seen the cities of ice? Just because you’re an idiot doesn’t mean the Water Tribes are, you close-minded, backwards fool!” Izumi cried.</p><p>While she yelled, he backed her into a table and raised his fist. No. Izumi wasn’t going to let him hit her. She threw her arms up in a defensive position. Before she knew it, blasts of fire were encircling her arms as she blocked his fist. <em>Oh, Agni</em>. She hadn't meant to do <em>that</em>. His scream rang out through the room, alerting the teachers who had previously somehow not noticed their scream match? Izumi was pulled away from Kenji as he cried, her eyes blazing with anger. Izumi was horrified to see a small portion of both of his forearms were burned. They were minor burns, nothing like the scar the Father Lord had on his face, but Izumi still felt terrible. She hadn’t wanted to hurt him. She was just trying to stop him from hitting her. And he had started it. They both shared responsibility for this incident, although Izumi shouldered more for hurting him. Izumi didn’t protest as she was dragged to the headmaster’s office and her parents were summoned, but couldn’t help but feel annoyed. She hoped Yuri was okay and not hurt by Kenji too badly. And so she bade her time until her parents would arrive and she would have to face the consequences. Izumi couldn’t help but think that this never would have happened if she was a waterbender.</p><p>***</p><p>“I’m sorry I hurt him. I really am, “ Izumi said as she finished her story. She turned her head to the right and left to observe a similar look of quiet fury on both of her parent’s faces. She looked forward and saw Headmaster Ji-Yung looking dumbfounded. </p><p>“That racist little-” Mom started before being cut off by Dad.</p><p>“How dare he! And you,” Dad said, pointing at Headmaster Ji-Yung, “How did you not get the whole story? Izumi was provoked and attacked! She was defending herself and her friend from a bigoted-.” The Father Lord stopped himself and Izumi wondered what he was going to say next. Probably one of the curse words Aunt Toph had taught her. </p><p>Mom stepped in, a calming presence in the madness. “Look, Izumi is at fault too. We understand that. But both parties are to blame. I think we can work out fair consequences for both of the children that don’t involve expulsion.”</p><p>Headmaster Ji-Yung shuffled uncomfortably. “The boy’s parents are out for blood. I can’t-”</p><p>“Look, I’m angry with Izumi’s actions too. But unless you want us out for blood that the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation was called racial slurs and attacked too, I’d suggest that you be open to compromise,” Dad cut in. Wow, he was even pulling rank. That meant he was really mad. He would’ve looked absolutely terrifying, if not for the sleeping baby snuggled on his chest.</p><p>“I can heal the boy with waterbending. Izumi will apologize. But the boy has to as well. And then we can put this whole situation behind us. What do you say, Ji-Yung?” Mom asked diplomatically.</p><p>Backed into a corner, the Headmaster simply nodded. Mom and Dad rose. “Then please, lead the way to the boy.”</p><p> </p><p>During the walk down the hallway towards the infirmary, there were multiple instances of people scuttling out of the way, clearly trying to get a glimpse of the Royal Family. The rumors of their arrival had spread like wildfire already. Mom and Dad ignored them, with Dad settling a firm hand on Izumi’s shoulder as she walked. She looked up at him trying to find his eyes, but he wouldn’t gaze down at her.</p><p>The Headmaster led them into the infirmary, and Izumi grimaced. The air smelled heavily of burn salve, and Kenji cowered behind his parents with two bandaged arms. Izumi hid behind her father’s leg, not wishing to meet the glares of Kenji’s parents. Twin gasps came from his parents as the connection between the rumors and who Izumi’s parents were set in. The Father Lord and her mother stiffened in surprise. Izumi wondered why.</p><p>“Mr. and Mrs. Ghan, this is Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara, Izumi’s parents. They have proposed a compromise of disciplinary action due to the extenuating circumstances of the incident.” Headmaster Ji-Yung forced out. </p><p>“What circumstances are you talking about? We will not let the girl’s royal status exempt her from punishment for what she did!” a female voice, Kenji’s mother, said.</p><p>Dad pulled Izumi out from behind him. “Tell them what happened,” he commanded.</p><p>For the first time, Izumi saw Kenji’s parents. Her jaw dropped in shock.</p><p>His father was Earth Kingdom. Clear as day, with huge green eyes and dark skin and all clothing in all shades of green. He clutched his Fire Nation wife, who Kenji had clearly taken after, close to him with his son behind him. “You’re Earth Kingdom! Kenji’s half Earth Kingdom!” Izumi exclaimed.</p><p>“And what of it? What does that have to do with you attacking our son?” Mr. Ghan, Kenji’s father, asked.</p><p>Izumi dropped her gaze to the floor. “Actually, sir. I don’t think you have the whole story. Your son attacked me and my friend first. A girl named Yuri, he claimed she was his girlfriend. She said no, and he got violent. I was trying to help her. Then he started saying horrible things about the Water Tribes and me being a half-breed and came after me. I didn’t mean to burn him, I was just trying to defend myself,” Izumi stated quietly.</p><p>The Ghans and the other adults in the room stood dumbfounded, unsure of how to proceed. Kenji peeked out from behind his father. Izumi addressed him this time when she spoke, looking up. “But why? You’re mixed nations too. Why’d you attack me for it?”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Kenji blurted out, “I don’t hate the Water Tribes. The other kids started picking on you for being mixed nations because you look it, but they couldn’t tell I was. I was scared if I didn’t go along with it, they’d pick on me like they were doing to you!” Kenji’s voice was frantic and filled with worry. His parents looked horrified.</p><p>“I’m sorry I tried to beat you up. I shouldn’t have done it. It was wrong,” Kenji said, sounding sincere as he looked up from his shoes.</p><p>Mom reached towards me and gave me a nudge. Huh. Kenji was more like Izumi that she had thought. He knew what it was like to not belong. He'd been way more of a dunderhead about it, but Izumi figured she could forgive him for it. He was confused, just like her. “It’s okay. And I’m sorry, too. I should’ve had better control and not hurt you.” </p><p>The Ghans looked shocked. “I can’t believe my son’s behavior and am glad the children are apologizing, but Kenji was still burned. We must take action for that,” Mrs. Ghan said.</p><p>“But, I can heal him,” Mom butt in. “There won’t even be a scar. And we can forget about this whole incident.”</p><p> </p><p>The parents came to an agreement, and Mom started to work on Kenji’s burns as the Father Lord handed off Iroh into her carrier and led Izumi outside into the packed hall. He pulled them into an empty classroom and crouched down to Izumi’s height. “I know that kid said some bratty stuff. I know you were trying to protect yourself and your friend. But you have to be more careful, Izumi!” </p><p>Izumi gulped and couldn’t make eye contact with her father. This was the scariest her father could be: when he was disappointed in her. He never lost his temper with her as he did with the council or like he had with the Headmaster, but Izumi hated letting the Father Lord down. “Look at me,” he commanded, and so she obeyed. “We go over this all the time. Again and again. The first thing about firebending is control. Without it, you can really hurt people. Remember the story I told you when we first started practicing? About how I accidentally burned Aunt Toph? You have to be more responsible, Izumi, or you can hurt the people that you love. You’re not always going to have Katara to bail you out when you do.” </p><p>Izumi couldn’t help it. She felt so guilty, she started to cry. The hot tears dripped down her cheeks as she tried to stifle her sobs. The tension fell out of the Father Lord's body and he softened. Her Dad drew her into his chest and hugged her tight, gently rubbing her back. “It’s okay. Don’t cry, sweetheart. You made a mistake, it happens to everyone at some point. You just have to be more careful in the future, alright?”</p><p>Izumi nodded into his robes. The Father Lord was silent for a little while as the intensity of Izumi's sobs weakened. “And I know” he started again, his voice cracking a little like he also was trying not to cry, "that it’s not easy to be Water Tribe <em> and </em> Fire Nation. And that kids can be mean. But your mom and I loved each other so much it transcended nations. That was a big deal back then, it still is. And that love made you. Anyone who says anything mean has no idea what they’re talking about. You mom and I love you, Zumi.”</p><p>This was the Father Lord Izumi knew and loved. The steadfast, doting, patient father that she hadn’t seen very often since Iroh came. Izumi had thought he was gone for good. She was wrong. He was right here, in front of her, and he loved her. Maybe Iroh hadn’t changed everything after all. He might even end up being a nice addition to the family once he learned to stop pooping his own diapers. Izumi made a mental note to give the little pudgeball more of a chance in the future. “I know, Daddy. I love you, too,” Izumi whispered into his ear.</p><p>The Father Lord sat on the floor and held her as they waited in the empty classroom while her eyes de-puffed. He dried her eyes with his robes and smoothed her hair for her before they began to walk down the empty halls that had been cleared just a few minutes earlier by Headmaster Ji-Yung and rejoined Mom outside of the infirmary. She was talking to the Headmaster and saying things Izumi couldn't make out. Kenji’s forearms were healed, without even a scar, just as Mom had promised. His parents were deep in conversation with him, but the expression on his face alone told Izumi that Mom had given him a stern talking-to while healing him and that Kenji would not be a repeat offender. The irony that a waterbender from the Tribes he had belittled had been the one to heal him would not be lost on Kenji, Izumi was sure. Izumi’s parents shared a couple of looks and low whispers, after which Mom looked visibly relieved. </p><p>Kenji broke from his parents and approached her. "Look, Izumi. I really am sorry. I hope you can forgive me for all that stuff."</p><p>"Only if you can forgive me for burning you." Izumi gave him a small smile.</p><p>Kenji returned it. "Done. So, everyone knows I'm mixed nations now. I don't think I'm going to be sitting with the popular kids anymore. Do you wanna sit together tomorrow?" He looked earnest and sincere.</p><p>"Sure. If you apologize to Yuri, I bet she'll join us too." </p><p>His face lit up. "You really think so?"</p><p>"Yeah, she's nice like that." Her mother and the Father Lord motioned for her. "See you tomorrow, Kenji," Izumi said as she went to join her parents.</p><p>"Bye!" Izumi smiled but didn't turn around to his good-bye. It looked like she might have made another friend. Two on her first day. <em>Not bad</em>, if you asked Izumi. She was excited to see them again. <em>Hmm.</em> Maybe her parents weren't <em>totally</em> wrong about school. Izumi figured she should give it one more chance just to be sure.</p><p>“C’mon kiddo. Let’s go home. You’re still suspended for the day," the Father Lord said with a slightly jesting tone. Izumi’s mother gave a small smile as she shifted a now-awake Iroh into her arms from the carrier with her father’s help, and they walked out of the building. </p><p>Izumi couldn’t know the intense relief both of her parent’s felt after the scare of their lives today. They’d feared she was taking after Azula, a cold-hearted sociopath who had no regard for the lives of others. But Zuko and Katara had seen, first-hand, their daughter’s fierce passion, determination, care for others, and guilt over right and wrong to the point she burst into tears. They were reassured that their daughter wouldn’t be resigned to the same fate as the last firebending prodigal daughter of the Royal Family. As Katara gazed down at her daughter’s now ruined and disheveled braids, she smiled with pride but also felt paralyzing fear for the future. She remembered a night many years earlier when she had first felt that exact swell of emotion for her daughter.</p><p>***</p><p>Katara held 2-year old Izumi in her arms tightly, as if trying to shield her from the prying eyes of nobles and government officials who already disliked her for simply existing. The same people who had voiced their discontent over Katara and Zuko’s betrothal, unsurprisingly, were not happy about the caramel-skinned baby swaddled in blue and red being cradled by her blue-clothed Water Tribe mother. Yes, a lot of people had been won over by Izumi’s adorably round cheeks in the officially released royal portraits, but there were still many dissenters. It had been many years since the exploits of militia groups like the New Ozai Society had run rampant, but Katara still feared for her daughter. </p><p>The worry was substantially fueled by the unknowns of her daughter’s bending. Yes, Zuko swore he had seen the firebending spark in her eyes the night she was born, but there was no telling. The playful teasing with Zuko about whose genes would dominate masked the unbridled terror both of them felt for their daughter. Of course, they’d love her no matter what, but there had never been a non-bending or water ending Fire Lord before. If Izumi was the first, she wouldn’t have it easy. </p><p>Sensing her unrest, Zuko leaned in closer to Katara, laying a gentle hand in Izumi’s ink-colored locks as she slept soundly. While leaning in, he planted a kiss on the crown of Katara’s head, narrowly missing the intricate topknot that held two large braids in place upon her head. The ornament in her topknot had been a betrothal gift, seeing as she already had a necklace. The sun and moon carved into the gold-and-silver piece took her back to those silly teasing words so many years ago.</p><p>“You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun.”</p><p>They reminded Katara of how far they’d come together, from angry teenagers who couldn’t stand each other to partners and equals. To parents. </p><p>Zuko started absent-mindedly twirling his fingers in the hair falling down her back not contained by the style, a gentle reminder to come back to the conversation in front of her. One of the economic ministers was talking about a budget that involved her, but this was a recreational dinner. Katara had diligently worked all day on the budgets of her public health and sanitation undertakings and did not want to continue into the night for the sole reason of pleasing Minister Yuan. </p><p>Katara was too skillful of a politician to interrupt, but Izumi was exempt from such standards. Either sensing her mother’s annoyance or just deciding she wanted attention, Izumi let out a small cry. </p><p>Katara felt swelling pride for her daughter’s amazing timing or political cunning, both of which she viewed as valuable. “I’m very sorry, Minister Yuan, but I must tend to the Crown Princess,” Katara said as she rocked Izumi gently to quiet the cries.</p><p>Minister Yuan looked unhappy but did not further the subject, which Katara counted as a win. That man was like Sokka’s sock stench, you just couldn’t get rid of him no matter how hard you tried. However, the solution to Sokka’s socks was throwing them off a sky bison, while that for Yuan was a crying baby.</p><p>Izumi calmed as Katara rocked her, before sneezing loudly. Katara was turned away in an attempt to whisper the Sokka’s socks and Minister Yuan joke in Zuko’s ear, knowing he would appreciate it. That was when it all went to platypus bear shit. The tiny sound echoed as all chattering and conversation stopped in the room. Why? The tablecloth, and by extension, the dresses of 2 nobles and a minister, were very much on fire. From her daughter’s sneeze. Katara’s daughter had fireball snot. Katara of the Southern Water Tribe has borne Fire Lord Zuko a firebending heir to the throne. </p><p>Her and Zuko’s mouths hung open in shock for a moment before he recovered enough to snuff out the fires their daughter had set with his own bending. Then he laughed, a clear and beautiful noise that she heard so much more often now than she’d ever been able to imagine when he had that awful ponytail. He scooped Izumi into his arms from Katara’s and raised her above his head, planting kisses on her forehead and very round cheeks. “She’s a firebending prodigy! She takes after her mother!” he exclaimed. The “And her Aunt Azula” loomed over Katara, but Zuko seemed unburdened by it at the moment. </p><p>Katara smiled at Zuko's apparent joy, a weight having been lifted off both of their shoulders. This would ease the doubts of the opposition, allow a new dynasty of political stability. All the nobles and government officials had witnessed it themselves, and the news would undoubtedly spread like wildfire. Katara was happy, she really was. Izumi would lead her people with her inner and outer fire now. But a part of her mourned. Her firstborn daughter was a firebender. Her daughter was Fire Nation. Maybe one day she would embrace her Water Tribe heritage despite her bending. But she also might not. Because the last waterbender of the entire Southern Tribe had married the Fire Lord. And her child took after her father.</p><p>Zuko didn’t see the doubt or pain in Katara’s eyes. All he saw was the sparks and flame in Izumi’s.</p><p>***</p><p>Izumi would face many challenges in the future, especially now that it was known who her parents were. Her chance of a “normal” school experience was gone, but that was fine by her. It had lasted all of a single day. Dealing with the prejudices of children that had learned from their parents would be the same battle Katara and Zuko faced every day, and Izumi would have to as well. But at that moment, walking with her mother, the Father Lord, and a baby Iroh making happy gurgling noises, those challenges seemed like a long way away.</p><p>One day, the cooing baby in Katara’s arms would also have to face the world. Parents just couldn’t protect their children from everything, no matter how hard they tried. But, hopefully, Iroh would be able to face adversity, just as his sister would, and come out unscathed. He and Izumi would always have the unwavering love and support of their family, which Katara hoped would be enough. After all, if a couple of dumb kids like Katara and Zuko could figure it out, anyone should have a shot. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we get custard pies out in town?” Izumi asked. </p><p>“Sure, sweetie.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Iroh: The Rules Were Made For Me To Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well, the angst tag has been added. it was only a matter of time. enjoy our new narrator, my beloved himbo child iroh.</p><p>this somehow morphed into a 13k monster. turns out, introducing new characters and their storylines while trying to build on their older siblings at the same time makes for more content. what a shocker. and this crap is now pouring out of my brain constantly, which is fun but also detrimental to my sleep schedule. on the bright side, i’ve gotten way better at self editing english papers, so whoever said writing bad fan fiction didn’t have any real life applications was kind of wrong. anyways, enjoy chapter ⅔ (i think if my brain frees me after completing 3 chapters i will stop but if i doesn’t i may continue to be enslaved by this fic)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iroh couldn’t believe he’d gotten caught. Did he regret what he did? No, not all. He’d do it again if he ever got the chance (which was very unlikely now). He did, however, very much regret inviting Goody-Two-Shoes Taka to break the rules with him. Iroh had suspected he was a no-good snitch but had let the poor kid tag along anyways. (For Tui and La’s sake, Taka’s mom had kissed him on the mouth in front of everyone at the parent introduction. He wouldn’t have stood a chance of making friends if it weren’t for Iroh’s benevolence.)</p><p>Even Izumi had enough sense to give a discreet, “Later, loser” outside the classroom and bolt. Although, that had probably been part of the Father Lord and Mom’s plan to keep Iroh’s identity secret. Which meant he couldn’t be associated with Izumi at school, because her cover had already been blown. Even though Iroh had been the only one without a parent there in his class, at least he didn’t have a mouth-kissing Mom. Iroh was just trying to be nice and show the kid how to loosen up, and this is what he gets. Ending up in the headmaster’s office on the first day was surely a <em> fantastic </em> way to start the school year. As he saw it, there was plenty of time to be studious and have an enormous tree branch up your butt (Izumi was living proof, he’d never met a more uptight 11-year-old.), but fun was fleeting. </p><p>And, really, Iroh hadn’t shown up to school <em>intending</em> to put one of his grand schemes into motion on the first day. He’d intended to lull the teachers into a false sense of security regarding his ability to behave and <em> then </em> dive right into the mischief. All of Iroh’s diabolical plans (that may or may not be written down in a scroll stuffed under his mattress) weren’t supposed to be used until later in the year. But, <em> obviously</em>, he had deviated from the plan just a little. <em> Whoops.  </em></p><p>Iroh fidgeted in his chair, inciting a stern look from Headmaster Ji-Yung. Izumi had mentioned this dude a few times, and Iroh inferred that he wasn’t exactly known for his sparkling sense of humor. Iroh still shrugged and gave a crooked “I know I’m guilty but is there any chance you can be bribed?” smile, which did not meet a positive reception. The worst part was that Iroh didn’t even have an escape plan handy. He hadn’t thought he’d need to use one today, so that part of the plan wasn’t formulated yet.</p><p>Wow, his parents were taking a long time to show up. Leaving him in a very non-awkward silence with his good friend the Headmaster. Great. Iroh started to wonder if they’d show up at all. At this rate, he might get one. Iroh couldn’t recall the Father Lord’s schedule, so each parent’s chances were about 50/50. Iroh started to wish he hadn’t taken the fall for all the other kids, then maybe he’d have some company here to make bets with.</p><p>Ever since the new brat had arrived, Mom and the Father Lord were sleep-deprived messes of baby talk. They didn’t even laugh at Iroh’s antics anymore. Iroh was pretty sure he’d witnessed the Father Lord fall asleep at lunch the other day, but Dad had bolted out of the room for some forgotten meeting before he was able to start the family-wide teasing. Even if Iroh’s father hadn’t been busy with work, they probably wouldn’t have gotten a good roast (Get it? Because they were Fire Nation?) session in. Mom’s strict "no-violence-or-annoying-things-while-nursing" rule was seriously altering the family dynamic. And that chubby baby was always eating! For Tui and La’s sake, Izumi was the fun one now! Caldera City would surely freeze over like the South Pole any day now. </p><p>The South Pole. What a glorious place! <em>That was where the fun was. </em> Iroh missed it dearly. Now those people knew how to cook meat properly.</p><p>The last time the family had visited, it had just been Mom, the Father Lord, Izumi, and Iroh. A family of four. (Five, if you counted Druk, but he stayed home because of the cold. Kind of a sissy move from a dragon, but Iroh didn’t bring it up for fear of being burnt to a crisp.) What a great number. Well, four-and-a-half. The baby had technically been there but in a much less attention-hogging form. Iroh longed for the snow-filled days when the newest family member had still been in his mother’s belly. </p><p>***</p><p>“I am <em> not </em>sharing a bed with Iroh! Do I need to remind you guys of the time at Ember Island when he got me in a chokehold and tried to kill me in his sleep? I woke up with his grubby arms around my neck!” Izumi argued.</p><p>“Iroh wasn’t trying to kill you. Well... Maybe subconsciously…” the Father Lord pondered.</p><p>Mom adjusted her blue parka over her very swollen belly and then pulled Izumi’s hood up. <em>The Fire Nation royal family dressed from head-to-toe in blue must’ve been an odd sight</em>, Iroh pondered. But he was just glad to be back. Iroh had always felt most at home among the ice and snow and other waterbenders.</p><p>“Sorry, Zumi, but your Uncle Sokka doesn’t have enough beds for all of us. You’re going to have to share with your brother.”</p><p>Izumi narrowed her eyes and let out a small huff as she put on her sky-blue mittens. “Why can’t Iroh just sleep with you and the Father Lord? He does it all the time at home.” </p><p>Iroh sent a pointed look her way. <em> Yeah, </em>he liked crawling into bed with parents at night. Sue him! Izumi had done it too until just recently. There was no need to call him out here! What if Uncle Sokka heard? Iroh would never hear the end of it. </p><p>Mom reached over to her right and fumbled with his father’s collar as well. “This bed’s smaller, and if you haven’t noticed, this baby is literally going to pop out any day now. There’s not enough room, Zumi.”</p><p>“I’m too old for this, Mom,” Izumi protested.</p><p>Mom and the Father Lord let out small chuckles. They walked down the gangplank from the ship and were immediately accosted by the great Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, Uncle Sokka. His familiar smiling face was dark chestnut like Mom and Izumi’s. His blue eyes, a similar shade to Iroh’s own, were crinkled with happiness. He was dressed in the cold weather garments of the Water Tribe, his hair in a warrior’s wolf tail. Uncle Sokka and Mom definitely had a sibling resemblance, which Mom had extended to Izumi as well, at least in the face. Iroh? Not so much. He’d gotten his mother’s bending and eyes, but not much else. Every time they visited the South Pole, Iroh braced himself for the jokes about how “pasty” he was and how he and Dad were camouflaged with the snow.</p><p>“Wahooooooooo!” Uncle Sokka yowled as he grabbed Izumi and Iroh into each of his muscular arms and spun them around. <em> Now, this was more like it! </em></p><p>“Uncle Sokka!” Iroh was having the time of his life, but Izumi looked exasperated. Uncle Sokka noticed as he stopped attempting to shake their brains out. “What, Zum-Zum? You too old for you Uncle Sokka now?” He then continued to twirl the children around in circles.</p><p>Izumi, having been literally shaken from her pre-tween fit of angst, giggled softly and let a small smile overtake her previously strained features. He kept spinning them around, yelling “The Exalted and Ancient 10-Year Old Crown Princess of the Fire Nation, my niece Izumi, is now too old for her Uncle Sokka!”</p><p>Uncle Sokka set them down, ruffled their hair, and beelined for Mom’s gigantic pregnant belly. In a very Sokka fashion, he crouched down eye-level with the bump and poked it. Mom swatted his hand away. “Sokka!”</p><p>“Wow,” Uncle Sokka turned to face the Father Lord. “I can’t believe you knocked up my little sister again!”</p><p>Mom made a face that said something along the lines of “Tui and La, how has this man-child still not grown up?” or “Who elected this man chief of our tribe?” Dad gazed at the ice beneath his feet and mumbled (without a very happy tone, Iroh noted), “Neither can I.”</p><p>Uncle Sokka burst out laughing. The Father Lord blushed bright red as Mom glared at him. “I mean, in that, because, well- we didn’t think, oh Agni I give up.” The whole family started laughing as the Father Lord’s shoulders slumped. As articulate as Dad was when he gave fancy speeches, he was about as poised as a drunk baby turtleduck around his family. </p><p>“Father Lord, what does ‘knocked up’ mean?” Iroh wondered.</p><p>Dad’s eyes went wide. “Uh- well, when-” he started to explain before Mom jumped in.</p><p>“Iroh, it means he put the baby in my belly,” Mom explained, glaring at the Father Lord and her brother.</p><p>“How’d he do that?” Iroh asked. </p><p>Uncle Sokka burst out laughing before anyone could answer. “Don't worry about it, you little shrimp. Let’s get to my house before you guys freeze to death,” Uncle Sokka said as he grabbed Iroh by his feet and swung him upside while starting to make his way through the snow. Protests forgotten, Iroh giggled.</p><p>“I grew up here too, Sokka. I don’t know why you looked at me when you said that,’ Mom challenged.</p><p>“Katara, I saw you shiver. You’ve been gone for a long time. Besides, the rest of your family are either jerkbenders or a 5-year old who is a little blubbery baby penguin seal.”</p><p>“Hey!” a still upside-down Iroh chimed in.” I am a fierce polar bear dog. Rawr!” His roar sounded more like a meow, and everyone burst out laughing. Everyone except for Mom, who was very much not done with her brother. Iroh pitied the fool who managed to piss off his mother. Sokka had done it knowing full well what she was capable of. Whether that made him the bravest man alive or the biggest idiot in the South Pole, Iroh didn’t know.</p><p>“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t call my 10-year old daughter a 'jerkbender', Sokka. And I don’t know if you’ve been paying attention much lately, but I also have an increased amount of blubber at the moment,” Mom said, gesturing to her baby bump.</p><p>“Nah, doesn’t count. That,” Uncle Sokka declared while gesturing towards Mom’s abdomen, “is made up of baby. Not a very good insulator. Nowhere near blubber.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, they’d all gathered around the dinner table. Iroh had been dreaming about Water Tribe food for weeks in anticipation of this and was happy to dig in. The Water Tribe food made by the palace chefs was a valiant effort, but it just wasn’t the same. He complimented the chefs profusely for their hard work, but the sea prunes didn’t pop in your mouth the same way they did at the South Pole.</p><p>Izumi dug in as well, clearly in a similar state of delight to Iroh. The Father Lord eyed the table suspiciously. Ah, sea prunes were a bit of an acquired taste. Mom noticed, piling some items she deemed “safe” for his “delicate, dainty, royal, baby taste buds” onto his plate. Mom’s words, not Iroh’s.</p><p>Uncle Sokka picked up on it too. “Zuko, I can’t believe you still can’t stomach your sea prunes after all these years married to Katara. You’re lucky Dad isn’t here, he’d be downright offended.”</p><p> “Where is Grandpa Hakoda?” Izumi interjected.</p><p>Sokka swallowed a bite of smoked meat. “There was a city planning meeting almost all day today and you guys got in pretty late. He’s going to meet you tomorrow.”</p><p>Izumi looked a little crestfallen. “Oh, it’s just been so long since I saw him.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I remember that. You were pretty funky looking, missing all those teeth. And then I made you laugh so hard water shot out of the gaps in your mouth! Good times,” Sokka said as he reminisced. </p><p>Izumi blushed. Iroh cackled to the point he choked on Five Flavor Soup. </p><p>“Sokka! Knock it off. Izumi, you looked adorable when you had all those missing teeth. You’re uncle’s just an imbecile,” his mother assured her daughter, glaring daggers at Uncle Sokka. </p><p>“No, Mom. Uncle Sokka’s right. Izumi looked pretty stupid!” Iroh gasped out in between peals of laughter. </p><p>“Say that again! I’ll knock <em>your </em> teeth out!” Izumi yelled, slamming her palm into the back of Iroh’s head.</p><p>“Hey!” Iroh exclaimed, bending her tea to splash into her face.</p><p>“Ach! You little twerp!” Izumi jumped Iroh and they started to wrestle on the ground before the Father Lord pulled them apart by the scruff of their parkas. </p><p>“No bending at the table! Stop fighting, you two!” the Father Lord boomed. It promptly put an end to Izumi and Iroh’s owlcat fight. “And apologize!”</p><p>Dad nudged Iroh first. He supposed he had been the instigator. Although, the blame was also shared by Sokka, who was currently slunk in his chair trying very hard to avoid Mom’s lecturing. Iroh supposed he was paying in his own way. “Sorry for saying you looked like a saber-tooth moose lion that tried to eat some rocks, Zumi.”</p><p>“You never said that.” </p><p>“Huh, then, I must’ve just thought it. Anyway, sorry for that and giving you a tea bath.” Iroh did regret that. Izumi’s hair would smell rather earthy for a while.</p><p>The Father Lord facepalmed, muttered, “Good enough”, and then gave Izumi a nudge.</p><p>"Sorry for saying I was gonna knock your teeth out and then trying to knock your teeth out,” Izumi admitted half-heartedly. </p><p>The rest of the meal went well other than the occasional sibling antics (Iroh-Izumi and Sokka-Katara). </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After everyone had stuffed themselves, Mom started rubbing her belly and leaning into the Father Lord. Which, of course, prompted him to rest his hand on her stomach as well. Iroh couldn’t quite figure out what about that bulge made everyone want to touch it or pet it or poke it. (But he himself had also been very interested in prodding it during the beginning months before the novelty was lost.) </p><p>Dad’s face suddenly broke out into a wide grin. </p><p>“What’s got you so happy, Zuko?” Sokka inquired, picking a sliver of meat out of his teeth with his fingernail without any sense of urgency.</p><p>Iroh’s mother gave a smile warmer than a roaring fireplace. “She’s kicking. Wanna feel?”</p><p>Uncle Sokka shifted and laid a hand on Mom’s belly, eyebrows quirking up as he broke out in a smile.”Huh.”</p><p>Izumi and Iroh reached over to feel as well. Mom’s belly repeatedly thumped with the baby’s little kicks. Iroh had to admit, it was kind of cute. </p><p>“She?” Uncle Sokka asked.</p><p>Mom got a wistful look on her face. “Just a feeling.” A heavy beat of silence passed. “If I’m right, we’ll name her Kya.” </p><p>Uncle Sokka’s eyes went wide and he teared up a little. “She’d love that. She’d love all of them so much. She’d be so proud, Katara.”</p><p>Mom’s eyes started to water too. Iroh was confused. Kya had been his grandmother's name. He knew that. He'd never met her. Iroh also knew she was gone. He didn’t know much more. His parents said they’d tell him more when he got older. Why were they getting so emotional?</p><p>Izumi had the same happy-sad reaction as everyone else. She always seemed to know everything before him. Izumi was lucky to be five years older than him. She and the Father Lord hugged Mom close while Iroh stood awkwardly to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Then they’d all gone outside, where the sun still hung in the sky, despite the late time of the night. “The best thing about the South’s midnight sun is 24/7 snowball action!” Uncle Sokka shouted.</p><p>To demonstrate, he hurled a fat snowball at the Father Lord. (Iroh was glad Uncle Sokka had the sense to not throw it at his heavily pregnant sister. That would’ve been the showdown of the century. Uncle Aang facing the Phoenix King would look like child’s play in comparison to pregnant Katara versus Sokka.) </p><p>The Father Lord immediately launched a counterattack, hitting Uncle Sokka square in the back of the head. War had commenced! Izumi and Iroh went after each other relentlessly, continuing the argument their parents had interrupted earlier physically. Eventually, their targets blurred and everyone started hurling snowballs at everyone, although Mom and Iroh had a significant advantage. They produced snowballs faster than anyone else, and Iroh noticed Mom slipped big chunks of ice into the ones she threw at Dad. To be fair, Izumi and the Father Lord had started firebending to melt any projectiles that came near them. This left Uncle Sokka to take the brunt of the attacks as an easy target. They all chased each other around wildly until Mom grew tired and pregnancy-waddled to the sidelines. She waterbent a little seat for herself as a spectator, declaring that she was off-limits. The Father Lord shuffled over and joined her not long after, clearly not wanting her to be alone.</p><p>That left Izumi and Iroh to overcome their differences and tag-team Uncle Sokka. From behind a snow fort that Iroh had bent, they pelted Uncle Sokka with snowballs that seemed to appear out of thin air. Being hit repeatedly by his niece and nephew, Uncle Sokka fell to the ground.</p><p>Taking a break from tormenting Uncle Sokka, Iroh noticed his parents. Oh, gross. They were <em> canoodling </em> again. The Father Lord was whispering something into Mom’s ear and she laughed. He tucked her hair loopies behind her ears. Then he kissed her on the cheek and AHHHH! They were smooching! On the lips! Did they have no decency?</p><p>Being pelted in the face brought Iroh back to his current battle. Izumi was advancing towards Uncle Sokka, but slipped and fell on her butt on the ice. Sokka grabbed her and bounded towards Iroh, yelling “SNEAK ATTACK!”, which kind of defeated the purpose of a sneak attack, but Iroh digressed.</p><p>Iroh tried to dodge, but his hair was stuck in his face and he couldn’t see. Which led to him tripping and landing on the ice to be scooped up along with Izumi. Uncle Sokka triumphantly whooped and lorded his victory over the two children as Mom and the Fire Lord laughed.</p><p>“Sokka, are you sure you want to be celebrating your snowball fight victory over my 5 and 10-year old children?” the Father Lord deadpanned.</p><p>Uncle Sokka set the kids down in the soft snow. “I’ll be six soon. And he wouldn’t have won if my hair hadn’t been in my eyes!” Iroh protested.</p><p>“Your hair shouldn’t have been in your eyes! If you had a proper warrior’s wolf tail,“ he gestured to his own disheveled head, “you’d never have that problem! C’mere, I can fix that for you right now!”</p><p>Iroh scurried away. “Never!” This reignited the chase between the two of them. As he continued the play-fighting, Iroh became pretty sure Uncle Sokka was joking. Well, sure enough. </p><p>As he ran, Iroh’s shaggy black hair fell all over his face and eyes again. It was always sticking out in odd ways. People commented on his hair all the time. Even his parents had gently brought up chopping it off or growing it out, but Iroh refused. If he grew it out, he’d have to wear it in a topknot as Dad did with his long hair. If he chopped it off, he’d have to get a wolf tail. Iroh didn’t want to choose, even though everyone else was telling him to. Surprisingly, the only person who liked it shaggy was Izumi. It was very out of character for her to not jump at the opportunity to tease Iroh, but she’d get all worked up and yell at people when they told Iroh to do something about his hair. She’d say, “He can do whatever <em> he </em> chooses to with it! Leave him alone!” Iroh liked Izumi yelling when it wasn’t directed at him.</p><p>After running in circles, Iroh sought refuge and dove in between his parents. Uncle Sokka tried to follow, but Mom’s "There is a pregnant woman here, that makes this a no snowballs zone" look scared him off. So he plopped down on the ground next to Izumi in the snow and started making snow spirits with her. </p><p>“I’m glad I’m sharing a bed with Izumi now. Otherwise, I’m pretty sure Uncle Sokka would shave me a wolf tail while I slept,” Iroh whispered as his parents shook with laughter. </p><p>***</p><p>That night, Zuko leaned down to kiss Izumi and Iroh’s foreheads, but they were already fast asleep. Sokka’s arsenals during the snowball fight had exhausted them, and they were curled up around each other cuddling. It was absolutely adorable. Iroh had some drool running down his cheek, which would undoubtedly incense Izumi the following morning. Both of her arms were wrapped around her brother’s little body, undoubtedly keeping Iroh very warm. Izumi ran hot just like Zuko, and this was one of the few instances her little brother wasn’t complaining about it. Zuko quietly left the room and motioned for Katara to come and look. She silently followed him, albeit a little confused, but a huge grin broke out across her face when she saw their children. A quiet “Awwwwwwwww” sound escaped her, followed by a contented sigh as Zuko wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind. </p><p>She guided his hands to her belly to feel the baby kicking again. A wide smile broke out on his face. He could barely believe Katara was pregnant again. They’d be having a third child very soon. They hadn't even been trying to have another, but they were overjoyed. Zuko hadn't even thought it was possible, but Katara loved proving him wrong. Katara‘s baby senses hadn’t been wrong yet, so he was fairly sure they’d be welcoming another little girl. Katara had first brought up her suspicions months ago, and he’d immediately suggested the name Kya. She’d burst into tears and then attributed her emotional response to “pregnancy hormones”, but Zuko couldn’t have been happier. After all that Katara had done for him and given him, Zuko would do anything to bring her happiness.</p><p>Little Kya would be here soon, and Zuko wondered what she would be like. Would she have Katara’s stubbornness? Zuko’s awkwardness? Uncle Iroh’s love for tea? Sokka’s sense of humor and penchant for mischief? <em>Agni</em>, Iroh had already inherited that one, and Zuko didn’t think they could handle another one following in his footsteps. Hopefully, Zuko’s more murderous relatives would be left off the list. </p><p>He’d love her no matter what, he knew that for sure. His council definitely would not share the same view, but Zuko didn’t care what those morons thought. Zuko had assumed Izumi’s firebending would satisfy those arrogant shits, but that wasn’t the case. They’d wanted him to have another child after Izumi for the sake of a “backup heir”, which Zuko resented. Zuko and Katara hadn’t had Iroh for a backup heir. Zuko had given into Katara’s wishes for more children, not his council’s ass-backward views. And once Iroh had discovered he was a waterbender, the council began demanding Katara and Zuko have more children in hopes of another firebender. It enraged Zuko, but all he could do was try to protect his children from the frighteningly large number of people who shared these sentiments. That and hold Katara back as she tried to fight the council. </p><p>“If you have a problem with MY son, I’ll fight you! Agni Kai, right here, right now. C’mon, you coward!” Katara had shouted, trying to free herself from Zuko’s grasp.</p><p>“Katara, you’re a waterbender,” Zuko pointed out. Big mistake. She increased her efforts to break free.</p><p>“So? I won the last Agni Kai I fought, I’ll win this one, too! Let me fight!”</p><p>It had taken a very fearful apology by Minister Qin, but eventually, Katara calmed down enough to avoid fighting. Thank Agni, Zuko didn’t know how we would’ve explained a brawl between his finance minister and his wife to the public. But a willingness to fight hadn’t fixed the problems Iroh’s bending had created. </p><p>Guilt over what people said about his children, what they had to face, plagued Zuko constantly. Especially about Iroh. He couldn’t help but feel relieved when Iroh refused Sokka’s offer of a wolf tail today, but had immediately felt awful about it. What kind of father was he to wish his kid wouldn’t embrace a part of his heritage? He knew how happy Iroh’s waterbending made Katara. How much having a child like her meant to Katara. Especially after being the last Southern waterbender for so much of her life. He loved his son more than anything, but <em>boy</em> did that kid and his bending make Zuko’s life more complicated.</p><p>***</p><p>The family had been in Ba Sing Se for a diplomatic trip with a couple of free days tacked on the end for vacationing. The kids were on a short break from school and Zuko had suggested they tag along to see Ba Sing Se. It would be Iroh’s first time there and Izumi had been too young during her previous visits to remember anything. However, Katara had gotten caught up in a surprise public health conference at the palace much longer than intended. She’d sent a messenger notifying Zuko she wouldn’t be back until the next day, and to go ahead on the vacation without her.</p><p>So Zuko had decided to take him to all of the places that had been important to him as Lee, the Earth Kingdom refugee. Dressed in Earth Kingdom greens, the trio managed to avoid any more than a couple of confused faces wondering, “Is that the Fire Lord?” He told them stories about sword fights on the streets, illegally firebending to light up fountains for a girl, and working as a tea server. The kids had gasped, “But Father Lord, you’re not allowed to like girls other than Mom!”</p><p>Zuko threw his head back and chucked. “That was back before your mom would give me the time of day.”</p><p>“Was it because you worked at a tea shop?” Iroh questioned.</p><p>“No, it was because I was an ass- annoying person. Working at the tea shop actually helped humble me. I had no idea what it was like to be anything but a Prince until I had to do customer service,” Zuko replied.</p><p>They passed by a shaved ice stand, which Izumi and Iroh had practically dragged him to. Then they marched towards Iroh’s tea house happily while scarfing down their little cones full of ice and red bean paste.</p><p>It had been over a year since the children had seen their Grandpa Iroh, but they still ran towards him with glee. “Grandpa Iroh, we missed you!” </p><p>“What a delight! I am very fortunate to be paid a visit by my most prized grandchildren!” Iroh said as he hugged them.</p><p>“But Grandpa, aren’t we your only grandchildren?” Iroh interjected. Izumi frowned slightly. She knew that Uncle Iroh was actually their great-uncle and the truth about Zuko’s family. Iroh was still a little young to understand. </p><p>“Which makes me appreciate my time with you all the more, Junior! Now, who would like some tea and sweet cakes?”</p><p>A chorus of” Me!”s came from the children. Uncle brought them both some snacks and then gave Zuko a long and tight embrace. “It’s been a long time, Uncle. It’s good to see you again,” Zuko said.</p><p>“It is a pleasure to see you, Izumi, and Junior as well. But where is your lovely wife, Katara?” </p><p>“She’s caught at the palace with politics, all day. But <em> Agni</em>, Uncle. It’s bad enough you called me Junior. Now my son, too?” Zuko groaned.</p><p>The kids continued to happily munched from the plate of sweet cakes, not paying any attention to Zuko and his Uncle’s conversion. Oh shit, they were going to ruin their appetite for dinner. At least Katara wouldn’t be present to chide Zuko tonight.</p><p>“I am surprised you did not foresee that possibility when you named him after me. A great honor, but one must find ways to eliminate confusion!” The two men chuckled lightheartedly and sat down at the table with Izumi and Iroh.</p><p>Iroh chatted with Izumi and Iroh for a while, being filled in on matters of Izumi’s education and Iroh’s strict regimen of playing almost all day. He was only four, so Katara and Zuko tried to make sure he was as carefree as possible. Izumi and Iroh <em> loved </em> their grandfather and were content to chat non-stop, something Zuko knew his Uncle cherished.</p><p>Eventually, the overindulgent amount of sweetcakes consumed started to catch up with Iroh and Izumi, who started to slouch with droopy eyes. </p><p>“So, my son. Will you and Katara be welcoming any more of my grandchildren into the world?” Iroh asked with feigned innocence.</p><p>Zuko nearly spit out his tea. “Well, um. Uncle, I-uh,” he lowered his voice, ”don’t think that’s possible. And, anyways, Katara and I are content as it is. We’ve got Zumi and Iroh and Druk to keep us busy.”</p><p>Iroh’s face was unreadable. His voice also didn’t betray his neutrality. “I see. Well, I would encourage you to keep an open mind to all possibilities. None can know what our destiny holds, so it is always a surprise to see how things may unfold.”</p><p>As his namesake finished talking, Iroh, being the incredibly coordinated four-year-old that he was, knocked his nearly-full teacup over. Zuko groaned, knowing cleaning it up would be a lot faster if Katara had been here. But the spill never happened. Iroh, with his eyes shut tightly, was holding the water up in the air. </p><p>He was waterbending.</p><p>Oh, Agni.</p><p>“Iroh! You’re a waterbender! You’re bending the tea!” Izumi shouted. Zuko’s son opened his eyes in shock and blinked in disbelief. His face tensed with effort as he shakily guided the tea back into its cup.</p><p>“Huh, I guess so,” Iroh replied, sounding a little shocked.</p><p>“Wonderful job, Junior! I am sure you will be a strong bender, just like your mother. She will be overjoyed with this news!” Uncle congratulated Iroh. </p><p>Zuko didn’t know what to think. His kid was a bender! This was great! Katara would probably cry tears of joy and relief. Zuko knew her unspoken fear of being unable to pass on her heritage and bending to her children plagued her. He couldn't help the slight frown bringing the corners of his lips down. But a small part of himself, a dark part that he didn’t want to acknowledge, mourned. There would be political consequences to his son's waterbending. But fuck those. Zuko would be happy for his son, who was now smiling very wide as he played with his tea. Normally, Uncle would scold him for misusing tea, but an exception was made. </p><p>”Wow, Iroh. Tea-bending. You are my son! I suppose we named you well!” Zuko exclaimed. He hoped Iroh hadn’t seen the doubt in his eyes. From Uncle’s expression, he had noticed. But he said nothing. </p><p>He turned to look at Izumi, whose head was cocked slightly to the right. Her eyebrows were raised with an inquisitive expression. She had noticed, too. His daughter was attentive, much more so than his son. Judging by Iroh's reaction, his son remained in blissful ignorance.</p><p>The sun was beginning to lower in the sky, and the family started to say their goodbyes. Zuko and Uncle Iroh embraced for a long time before he started to hug his grandchildren and give them small candies to take home. “Please, come to dinner with us and Katara tomorrow night. She’ll want to see you before we have to leave.” </p><p>“That sounds like a wonderful plan, Zuko,” Uncle replied.</p><p>Zuko lifted Iroh onto his shoulder’s wincing when his son sat on his hair. Izumi grabbed his free hand that wasn’t attached to Iroh’s ankle. She gazed at her father like she saw right through him, making her look much older than her nine years. Meanwhile, Iroh happily manhandled his father’s hair, laughing as he made a reference to riding Druk. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko had tucked them into their little shared room after a short dinner and wished a quick, “Goodnight”. They didn’t need a bedtime story, they looked tired enough to fall asleep standing up. Plus, it wouldn’t be the same to tell a story without Katara. She was always better at doing the silly voices that made the children cackle. It was when they both giggled synchronously that Zuko was most in awe of how right Katara had been about having more than one. He'd been so worried, but Iroh and Izumi were nothing like him and Azula. Yeah, they’d hash it out anywhere and everywhere (which made dignitary dinners even more tedious than Zuko had ever thought was possible), but they loved each other. It had been worth it. All the pain and sacrifices and suffering Zuko had ever experienced were worth it because they’d given him his family. Sometimes he couldn’t believe this was his life. He never thought he’d be this content and happy.</p><p>As Zuko got ready for bed, he thought back to his conversation with his uncle earlier and wondered what it would be like to have another one. Another squishy baby running around the palace. A little mix of him and Katara. A smile came onto his face involuntarily. He frowned just as quickly. <em>No, it wasn’t possible</em>. Although he was no old man at the age of 35, if the last time was any example, another baby would not come. This was his family. He loved them. Zuko did not need more.</p><p>He took off his shirt and climbed into bed, extinguishing the lamp with his bending. It was weird to not have Katara on the other side of the bed, to reach out and feel nothing. It had been a long time since they’d been apart. But Zuko tried to calm his mind of missing his wife and go to sleep. </p><p>Then his door creaked open, cutting into the peaceful silence with the sound of rusty hinges. Zuko illuminated the room with a small flame in his palm, sitting up. Iroh was standing in the doorway with wide and watery eyes. </p><p>“Hey, Iroh. What’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream? Are you okay?” Zuko asked, concern in his voice.</p><p>Iroh padded towards the bed. He thrust his arms forward and made a grabbing gesture, clearly wanting to be lifted on the bed. He was still pretty small, and couldn’t get up on his own. Zuko lifted him up and held him.</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep. Daddy, are you mad that I’m a waterbender?”</p><p>Aw, fuck. He had to give Iroh more credit. Although normally unobservant, he was just as precocious as his sister when it suited him. “No! No, son. Not at all. I’m really happy for you. You’re mom’s going to be really happy, too, when we tell her tomorrow.” </p><p>“But you looked sad when I bent the tea today. The look you get when one of us takes the last fruit tart you wanted. Just for a little while, but I saw,” Iroh replied, bottom lip quivering. Oh fuck, Zuko was the worst father in the history of the entire world. Okay, second worst. He hadn’t burned any of his kid’s faces off. But still pretty bad.</p><p>“I was processing, Iroh. I’m happy, I really am. I’m so proud of you,” he attempted to convince Iroh. And maybe himself, as well.</p><p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t be a firebender like Izumi,” Iroh said before burying his face in his father’s chest. He wrapped his short little arms around Zuko’s neck and wouldn’t let go.</p><p>“No!” Zuko brought his son away from clutching his chest to look him in the eye. “Iroh, I admit I was a little sad. But it wasn’t because you’re a waterbender. It’s because there are a lot of stupid people in the Fire Nation who will give you a hard time for being the prince and a waterbender. I’m sad because I don’t want them to hurt you and I don’t want you to have to deal with them. Not with you, son.” Zuko’s eyes started to well with tears.</p><p>Iroh sniffled. “Like the dingdongs who give Izumi a hard time for her braids and beads?” </p><p>Wait, people were giving Izumi a hard time about her Water Tribe hair again? Zuko hadn’t known about this. Why hadn’t Izumi told him? He paused for a moment and made a mental note to talk with her. “Yeah, like that. But I am so proud of you and I love you so much and I’m so sorry I made you cry. Please don’t cry,” Zuko begged.</p><p>“Why don’t they like us being Water Tribe? What’s wrong with it?” Iroh asked as Zuko wiped the tears from his face.</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with the Water Tribes, Iroh. Well, maybe the sexism, but they’ve improved a lot lately. But that’s beside the point. It’s a long story, Iroh. It’s not nice. There’s a lot of history. Your mother and I will tell you when you’re older.”</p><p>“But I wanna know now. Does Izumi know?” Iroh’s interrogation had commenced.</p><p>“She knows some parts. Trust me, Iroh. The longer you can go without knowing, the better.” </p><p>“Fine,” Iroh huffed. He shoved some of his shaggy, loose hair out of his eyes. Zuko hugged him close to his chest again. “Can I sleep here?”</p><p>“Of course you can,” he answered as Iroh grabbed Zuko’s arm and positioned it around himself. Zuko pulled the blanket over both of them and began to settle again.</p><p>“I miss Mom,” Iroh whispered. Zuko wasn’t surprised. Iroh was a Momma’s boy, just like Zuko himself had been. Izumi was more of a Daddy’s girl anyway, so it ended up balancing out pretty well. Iroh would frequently crawl into bed with Zuko and Katara back home at the palace, but would always snuggle into his mother. Now, his mother wasn’t here, but Zuko was.</p><p>“I do too, kiddo. But we’ll see her again tomorrow. So go to sleep and before you know it, you’ll be with her again,” Zuko assured him.</p><p>Iroh looked up at him. “You promise?” </p><p>“I promise, Iroh.”</p><p>Before Iroh could respond, the door creaked open again and flickering light spilled into the room, originating from Izumi’s palm. “You guys having a party without me?” she asked in a voice heavy with sleep.</p><p>Zuko gave a small chuckle. “No, just talking. Why, you wanna join?” </p><p>Izumi wordlessly crawled into bed on Zuko’s other side and snuggled into his chest, resting her arm on top of him. Before long, the little ones were fast asleep, clutching their father close. </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Katara had barged in through the door in the middle of breakfast, shouting, “Come here, my babies!” with outstretched arms. A very Katara entrance, in Zuko’s opinion. She’d always had a very motherly nature, which had unsurprisingly extended to her children almost immediately. Izumi and Iroh bounded towards their mother and were enveloped in a big Mama platypus bear hug. Zuko rose and met Katara with a soft kiss to a chorus of “Ewww”’s from the kids. </p><p>“I missed you guys so much. I’m so sorry I got caught up with work during our vacation. I much rather would’ve been with my family than all of those politicians.” Katara set the children down and they all returned to their respective seats.</p><p>Iroh made no moves to tell his mother the good news, so Zuko stepped in. </p><p>“Katara, Iroh has something so show you,” Zuko announced.</p><p>She had started unpeeling an orange. Without stopping, Katara's face lit up with a bright smile and she looked up. “And what would that be?”</p><p>Zuko nodded as Iroh looked over at him, and his son promptly bent a small amount of tea out of his cup. Katara whooped loudly. She grabbed him from across the table and scooped him up in her arms. “I knew it! Yes, my beautiful, sweet, boy! You’re a waterbender, just like you mom, huh?!?!?!?” </p><p>She spun him around, giggling. Iroh choked out, “Mom, put me down!” in between fits of laughter.</p><p>Katara began to pepper kisses on his forehead and didn’t see anything except for her waterbender son. Zuko could remember reacteding similarly to Izumi’s first firebending, if he recalled correctly. Speaking of Izumi, she was awfully quiet with a slightly sullen expression. Zuko squeezed her hand under the table, gaining her attention. He gave her a small smile as if to say “Be happy for him”, and she returned it hesitantly.</p><p>***</p><p>Iroh had been dismayed to discover that starting his education at the Caldera City Academy would mean no more frequent trips to the South Pole throughout the year. He’d have to wait for summer or a break, like all the other chumps. Like Izumi. It was quite devastating. That was a long time to go without seeing or playing with other waterbenders his age. Still, he had been determined to make this most of this “getting an education” thing. There would be other kids Iroh’s age. He could recruit- befriend them! He could also probably start a criminal empire based on charging for dragon rides, assuming Iroh could sneak Druk out without the Father Lord noticing. Hey, the new baby thing might actually have a place in his plans! His parents surely wouldn’t notice the dragon’s absence amongst all the diaper-changing and crying. Who’d have thought? Kya <em> was </em> useful for something. But what would Iroh do with the money? Not much. He didn’t have much use for it, seeing as he already lived in a palace. Robbing these poor kids blind of their lunch money didn’t appeal to Iroh very much. He wanted to control his classmates without monetary influence. Okay, that plan was scrapped. </p><p>It was the nostalgia that had caused Iroh’s (somewhat flawed, as he now could see) stroke of genius. He figured, maybe recreating his best memories from the South Pole would make him feel more at home here. Maybe it would ease the constant ache in his chest for his not-really home. It might even make him feel less alone.</p><p>He was sitting in an introductory music class, resigned to his fate of playing the tsungi horn because the Father Lord had sent a note. When had Izumi delivered it? He hadn’t even noticed. His own sister and father had thrown him to the saber-tooth moose lions! He would’ve been the laughingstock of the student body if a kid named Kosuke hadn’t picked the panpipe. While debating whether or not revenge was beneath him, he overheard a conversation between Sensei Kanda and her aid. </p><p>“I really hate to leave on the first day, but I have to go feed the sparrowkeets I promised my brother I would take care of,” the aid said.</p><p>“I can handle the kids for lunch, but please make it quick. You’re killing me, Miwa.” Sensei Kanda replied.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you so much,” Miwa groveled.</p><p>That got his attention. That would mean only one person watching the class during lunch today. Their instructor would also have to venture into the classroom’s storage closet at some point to retrieve her lunch. The storage closet also had a lock on the outside. The gears in Iroh’s brain started to turn. If the lock were to be frozen-uh, malfunction, she’d be stuck until help came. She wasn’t a firebender and wouldn’t be able to free herself. And that would leave the class under Iroh’s rule for the rest of lunch. But what shenanigan to pull?</p><p>AHA! Recreating the legendary snowball fight of this summer at the South Pole would be a great usage of this opportunity. It would also be a great way to scratch that nostalgic itch. Iroh shared his plan with his new friends that he’d made during introductions that morning, Riku, Taiyo, and Li Wei. They would serve as his underlings to spread the word about the epic snowball fight that was going to happen at lunch. </p><p>After the music lesson, Iroh’s plan was set into motion. The aid left, and shortly after the teacher asked the class to behave while she retrieved her lunch. Iroh waited for a moment and then crept towards the back of the room where the closet was located. Iroh gave the door a nudge that caused it to close and then used water he’d saved from the fountain to freeze the lock. He waited to hear the teacher jiggle the lock a couple of times unsuccessfully and call for help before leading all of his classmates outside. The ice would melt in about 20 minutes, and there’d be no trace of Iroh’s involvement other than a puddle of water. It was genius! And in the meantime, the grandest snowball fight this school had ever seen would occur.</p><p>Iroh addressed his peers where he’d gathered them in the empty courtyard near the fountain. All of the other classes were inside eating lunch, as they had teachers present. “We’ve stalled her, so the teacher will be back in 20 minutes. In the meantime, we will be having a snowball battle. The only rule to play is you can’t rat us out.”</p><p>The kids all nodded their heads, agreeing to the terms. A few kids who hadn’t gotten the memo (Really, Iroh’s minions- friends, had had one job.) voiced their concern about it being autumn and the lack of snow.</p><p>Iroh cracked his knuckles and smirked. “That’s where my waterbending comes in.” A few mouths dropped, and then seemed to hit the ground as Iroh swept the water from the fountain into the air. He turned it into snow with the form his Mom had taught him and dispersed it over the crowd. He repeated this a few times until the courtyard was blanketed in white. </p><p>It looked like an idyllic wonderland, the sharp Fire Nation architecture covered in powdery, white snow. It was a strange juxtaposition, but Iroh was only focused on his classmates. They shuffled awkwardly, still in awe over their waterbending classmate. All eyes were facing Iroh. He gulped. Then he realized they were waiting for him. They were relying on him to lead. So he chucked a snowball that hit Riyu square in the chest. His friend retaliated, and the other kids started to follow. </p><p>It didn’t take long before the war had commenced and snowballs were flying through the hair between classmates. Iroh got in a fierce exchange with Riyu, although he did have the advantage of waterbending snowballs away from himself. Choruses of giggles and laughter rang out as his classmates played in the snow. Some of the girls were making snow spirits in it, and a large group of the kids was making a large snow sculpture that resembled a dumpling. Iroh looked at his work with immense pride, which immediately came crashing down as the teacher and Taka rounded the corner. Oh, Tui and La, Iroh had been having too much fun to notice that Taka had slipped away. And the little weasel was a firebender. Judging by the look on Sensei Kanda’s face, she knew that her getting locked in the storage room had not been an accident. </p><p>“Who is responsible for this mess?!?!?!?!” the Sensei shrieked. Huh, so Taka hadn’t gotten to that part. Well, Iroh knew pretty well who the culprit was. He had started this and dragged everyone into it. His classmates all had fear written pretty clearly on their faces, and would surely get chewed out. No need to drag anyone else down with him.</p><p>Iroh turned all of the snow into water and propelled it back into the fountain, narrowly missing Sensei Kanda. Hopefully, that would make her mad enough to only punish him and leave everyone else alone.</p><p>“Me. I’m responsible. I made everyone do it.” Iroh approached the teacher, and she grabbed him by his collar. “You are going straight to the headmaster’s office! Locking a teacher in a closet? Everyone, except for Iroh, go to Sensei Nobu’s classroom and wait! Taka, please inform Nobu of the circumstances.” What a teacher’s pet! He nodded like he was actually going to tell him!</p><p>They all started to shuffle towards Sensei Nobu’s classroom. At least Iroh’s friends would get away with it. As he was dragged away, Iroh made a small patch of ice where Taka was standing, causing him to trip, and then turned it back into water. Taka was flat on his butt, and a lot of the other kids were laughing at him. Served him right for snitching. At least he’d gotten to take Taka down with him. Literally.</p><p>***</p><p>Iroh lamented how close he’d come to getting away with it. If it weren’t for Taka, Iroh’s impromptu plan would’ve worked. Still, a pretty satisfactory first attempt. Iroh didn’t have any regrets other than not locking Taka in the storage room, too.</p><p>That was, until Mom and the Father Lord flew through the door with pointed determination written on their faces. Oh crap, he’d gotten both of them and they looked furious. What were the odds of this happening? Mom was dressed in a fancy blue dress, and, by the looks of her regal hair in multiple braids, had been dragged out of an important meeting. The Father Lord was dressed more casually and had Kya wrapped tightly in his arms. So he had been the one with baby duty today. Huh, Iroh had not been paying attention to the conversation at the breakfast table today. Why was the Father Lord wearing his five-pronged crown to babysit? Iroh couldn’t figure it out either. Kya had been known to attempt to eat it when dislodged. </p><p>“What happened!?!?” Mom’s tone was accusatory as she marched up to him. Well, that was harsh. She didn’t even know he was completely guilty yet, but she was already accusing him. Smart woman.“What-”</p><p>Headmaster Ji-Yung interrupted.”Katara, Zuko, please sit down.”</p><p>His parents and the headmaster were on a first-name basis? What hadn’t Izumi been telling him? Was she actually an interesting person, but had just been hiding it from him this whole time? Man, Iroh was always the last to be clued in on everything. Although, he supposed that Kya was technically last now.</p><p>“Today, Iroh locked a teacher in a storage closet by freezing the lock and started a conflict involving a fountain worth of snow in the courtyard. He claims that he forced everyone to participate, and refuses to cooperate or name any accomplices,” Headmaster Ji-Yung declared defeatedly.</p><p>“Iroh, is this true? Why would you do that? What aren’t we being told?” The Father Lord questioned.</p><p>Iroh shifted in his seat. His parents had sandwiched him in on either side. Yikes, they meant business. “Well, yes. It’s very true. I cleaned up the snow, but that is an accurate account of what happened. I am guilty. I also tripped Taka with ice for snitching. I am 100% responsible for today’s events with no one else,” Iroh admitted. Hopefully, taking full responsibility would focus the heat on him.</p><p>His mother started massaging her temples. “Aren’t there supposed to be teacher’s aids? What happened to them when the teacher got locked in?”</p><p>The Headmaster cleared his throat. “Iroh discovered that the aid was leaving for lunch and planned accordingly. It was premeditated.”</p><p>“Why would you do that, after we specifically instructed you not to reveal your waterbending at school?” the Father Lord asked, shifting the sleeping Kya onto his lap.</p><p>Iroh shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “The opportunity arose-”</p><p>Mom cut him off. Her brows were very furrowed. “I’ve heard enough. I can’t believe I ran out of the public health summit for this. What’s the damage, Ji-Yung?”</p><p>“Well, I’d have to recommend suspension for a day. Sensei Kanda wants him kicked out, but I don’t think Iroh’s actions have quite warranted that.”</p><p>The Father Lord nodded. “Sounds fair to me. We’ll take the little deviant off of your hands, then.” The Father Lord and Mom both stood up and did the traditional Fire Nation bow to Ji-Yung. The Headmaster uneasily returned the gesture. </p><p>“Thank you, Ji-Yung. We’re sorry about Iroh’s behavior and we promise it won’t happen again,” Mom assured.</p><p>She turned to him and rolled her eyes. “Get marching, you little delinquent,” Mom commanded as they entered the halls. The Father Lord wrapped his arm around her, attempting to diffuse her temper.</p><p>“We should grab Izumi, I don’t have time to pick her up today like I promised because of <em> someone’s stunt</em>,” the Father Lord explained. <em> Whoops. </em> Iroh felt guilty that his failed plan was now impacting his parents. He could get over getting his sister's panties in a twist quite easily. In sparing his classmates, his family had to suffer. That was unfair of him. </p><p>They walked towards where Izumi’s classroom presumably was, although Iroh had no idea himself. His parents seemed to know where they were going, so he followed them. “Iroh, you didn’t even sound remorseful in there. You have to at least try to behave in school,” Mom chided. </p><p>They reached a door with muffled sounds coming from it that looked identical to all the others, and Mom and Dad stopped. The Father Lord knocked and slid the door open, causing the room to go silent. “Hello, ma’am. I’m very sorry to interrupt your class,” Dad apologized before making made a “come here” gesture.</p><p>Iroh peeked his head in the door to be met with a classroom full of children who were staring gape-mouthed at the baby-holding Father Lord, clearly recognizing him. In one of the rows sat Izumi, who made eye contact with Iroh and facepalmed. She was wearing the same red and gold-inlaid dress she’d arrived at school earlier that morning. Her long black hair was pulled into a half-up, half-down style with a flame hairpiece. She was camouflaged with every other kid in the class, except for her darker skin that gave her up. Izumi sighed. Not taking any time to feel sorry for herself, she rose from her seat, grabbed some books from her desk, and made her way out of the door, lamenting, “What did he do <em> this time </em>?” </p><p>Mom slid the door shut and started walking towards the exit, mumbling, “You don’t want to know.”</p><p>***</p><p>Dinner was guaranteed to be awkward, to say the least. Iroh had been sent to his room to “think about what he did” after the family returned home because his parents were both too busy to deal with him right then and there. While this created the illusion of “getting off easy”, Iroh knew better. His lecture had only been delayed, and the showdown would likely take place at the dinner table. Which was very unfortunate, because the cooks were making siopao with duck eggs tonight. What a glorious meal to be ruined, this was truly a tragedy.</p><p>Iroh, growing bored with nothing to do (he’d been suspended before any homework could be assigned), was hanging off of his bed upside down when he heard a knock.</p><p>Izumi poked her head into the door. He surmised his parents had filled her in on the events of the day while he had been exiled to his room. “Dinner’s starting. Brace yourself, Iroh,” she advised.</p><p>Iroh righted himself and sighed. “How long do you think the lecture’s gonna be?”</p><p>“Probably most of the meal. As they see it, your motive wasn’t too justified. That’s what you’re gonna get it for,” Izumi stated.</p><p>Iroh followed Izumi’s lead towards the private dining room the family took most of their meals in when they didn’t have to entertain nobles. It was a beautiful room, open-air and connected to a small blooming garden. The gentle aroma of flowers and herbs drifted into the room with the lazy breeze. When he and Izumi arrived, Mom and the Father Lord were already seated, with Druk lazily stretched out and munched on a piece of jerky. Mom, Iroh, and Izumi could never resist his pleading eyes when he begged for food, and the Father Lord was always complaining that they were going to make the dragon fat. </p><p>But Druk had managed to stave off obesity so far, likely due to the rapid pace he was growing. Izumi claimed that Iroh had been about 2-and-a-half when the Father Lord had received Druk from the Sun Warriors. As far as Iroh was concerned, Druk had been part of the family as long as he could remember. He slept in Izumi’s room every night, having been kicked out of their parent's by Katara with the reasoning, “It’s too weird to do it with the dragon watching!” What was she talking about doing? Iroh had no clue. Maybe she and Dad had secret paisho games in the middle of the night that Druk interrupted.</p><p>As Druk almost knocked a bowl of rice over with his tail, Iroh was reminded how he seemed to have a harder and harder time fitting in regular-sized rooms lately. The Father Lord said he’d be big enough for people larger than his children to ride soon. But Iroh was in no rush. If Druk stopped eating with them, Iroh would have no one to feed his vegetables to! Maybe he could petition his parents to move their dining outside into the gardens. But then an army of buzzard wasps could easily attack them. <em> Wait, why would buzzard wasps attack them? Buzzard wasps don’t live in the Fire Nation</em>, Iroh reminded himself. </p><p>Mom caught the bowl Druk had disturbed before it could fall and shatter. Izumi and Iroh took their usual seats, with Izumi directly across from the Father Lord and Iroh facing Mom, who was nursing Kya. They’d been seated for approximately 0.3 seconds before the arsenal started. </p><p>“Iroh, you have to be more responsible in the future. Freezing your teacher in a closet is an abuse of your bending,” Mom started.</p><p>Iroh started to grab food with his chopsticks.</p><p>“You can’t just start snowball fights in the middle of school for no reason. We sent you there to learn, it’s not playtime,” the Father Lord continued where his mother had left off.</p><p>"Even your sister’s school day was interrupted because of your suspension, Iroh. You have to think about the consequences of your actions before you do anything,” Mom lectured as she switched Kya onto the other side.</p><p>Izumi interjected. “Actually, he kind of bailed me out there. We were learning about Fire Nation imperialism in the Southern Water Tribe. No one in the class could take their eyes off of me. But the whole ‘Father Lord interrupting the class and everyone single person in the room’s jaw-dropping to the floor’ was not appreciated.”</p><p>Dad choked on his food. Mom’s face was blanketed with shock. “Zumi, what’s ‘imperialism’?” Iroh queried.</p><p>Izumi closed her eyes and covered them with her hands before mouthing something that looked like "spit". She looked like she hadn’t meant to say all of that out loud. “Iroh, forget about it. Don’t worry. It’s not a big deal,” she reassured.</p><p>‘Why were they looking at you?” Iroh pressed. He didn’t understand why she wouldn’t tell him. It wasn’t fair she knew everything but wouldn’t share. Iroh always split his custard tarts with <em> her </em> when she asked!</p><p>“Izumi-” the Father Lord started.</p><p>She didn’t let him finish. “Father Lord, just drop it, okay? It's not a big deal. Just get back to what’s important- Iroh’s criminal record.” </p><p>Neither of his parents looked convinced. Mom opened her mouth, but Izumi beat her. ‘Please,” she begged.</p><p>Mom and Dad were silent for a while. Izumi, clearly desperate to change the subject, coaxed, “So, Iroh. Why did you do it? What possessed you to start a mutiny in the middle of your first day of school?”</p><p>Iroh didn’t look up from his bowl of rice that he was picking at. ‘I dunno- I was bored?”</p><p>“Bored?” Mom asked, reigniting the lecture. “You did all of that because you were bored?”</p><p>The Father Lord started pouring fire flakes onto his rice and Mom made a face. “I still don’t know how you can eat that,” she directed at Dad, “but, Iroh, just because we have snowball fights at home doesn’t mean you can start them. It’s not the time or place, hon.”</p><p>Well, Izumi had successfully changed the subject. Mom started her own meal after she finished feeding Kya, who cooed at being handed off to her father to be burped. </p><p>Izumi cut in. “That’s a new one, even for me. If you couldn’t stand to be bored for a few hours, I don’t know how you’re going to survive another decade of school.”</p><p>Was she really taking their parents' side? “Says you, the Crown Princess of Boring," Iroh responded. </p><p>“Am not!” </p><p>“Yes, you are!”</p><p>“Stop, yelling, you two,” the Father Lord commanded, shifting Kya over his broad shoulder and starting to pat her back with his palm.</p><p>Iroh couldn’t help himself. “Izumi, maybe if you stopped kissing up to the Father Lord, you could learn how to actually have fun and wouldn’t be such a bore!”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll stop “kissing up” when you stop running crying to Mom every time you get a bruise because you can’t figure out how to heal!” Izumi shot back. Before Iroh knew it, the teapot in the middle of the table had exploded onto everyone. He hadn’t meant to do it, but he’d lost control of his bending in his anger.</p><p>Kya started to wail, having been doused in tea, and the Father Lord tried to comfort her.</p><p>“That’s enough! Great, now you’ve upset your sister. Iroh, you’re not remorseful for your actions and you’re clearly having a hard time controlling your bending. Until you can learn how to responsibly use your bending, your mother and I think it’s best that you take a break from your training,” the Father Lord declared.</p><p>The effect of “punishment” was kind of dampened by the baby butt and kicking legs in footsie pajamas that dangled over his shoulder. But how could his parents stop his training? It was already hard enough to do in the Fire Nation with only one master in the next hundred miles. Iroh would never catch up to Izumi at this rate!</p><p>“What? No! You can’t do that!” Iroh exclaimed. </p><p>“Yes, we can. And we’ve already decided,” the Father Lord replied. Mom’s face didn’t look quite as sure, but she went along with it. Kya was still wailing loudly despite being rocked by her father.</p><p>“No, it’s not fair. How am I supposed to learn waterbending in the middle of the Fire Nation with only my mom to bend with? And all you two will ever talk or think or do anything about is Kya! I can’t even get through a single training session with Mom because the baby's always interrupting! I had to get suspended from school for you guys to take your eyes off of her for one second! And I was protecting my friends, that's why I didn’t sound ‘remorseful’ enough for you guys. I miss the South Pole, that’s why I did what I did today. I miss being around other waterbenders! I want to go back! I don’t belong here. I wish you weren’t my dad!” The Father Lord looked like he’d been slapped. Iroh was too angry to stop. “I wish I had a nice, normal, waterbending family and lived in the South Pole instead of being trapped here with you guys!” Iroh ranted, his words becoming more and more venomous as he continued.</p><p>He got up and stormed out, feeling tears burn in his eyes. He heard his name called and Kya’s bawling, but didn’t look back. He ran back to his room, shutting the door. Iroh grabbed a lantern and opened the grate that led to the secret tunnels winding through the palace. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, so he descended into the passageway.</p><p>***</p><p>Katara thought her guilt was going to consume her as she and Zuko roamed the halls calling Iroh’s name. What kind of a mother was she to not realize how much her son was hurting? Iroh had been right, she and Zuko had been so preoccupied with Kya, they hadn’t noticed any of the signs he was struggling. </p><p>She wondered if Iroh would be able to forgive her. Not just for ignoring him since Kya arrived and digging into him so hard for getting suspended, but for the last six years of his life. Katara had taken the poor boy out of his element, away from the South Pole, only to return for summer vacations when they couldn’t handle the Fire Nation heat. What kind of a mother was Katara? She knew what it was like to grow up as the only waterbender in her village. She had spent every day wishing for teachers or friends like her. And now she was depriving her son of the same thing.</p><p>Zuko informed the guards, and they set off into the royal gardens from his empty room. Where would Iroh have gone? As they called his name and checked every bush and branch, Katara felt like taking a page out of Kya’s book and crying.</p><p>Of course, he was having a hard time, he was different from every single one of his peers, even more so than Izumi. At least Izumi had been a firebender. How could Katara have been so blind? Sending her son to school defenseless, and being angry at him when he acted out because of her shortcomings as a parent. Threatening to stop training him until he behaved. <em> Tui and La, what had Katara done? </em></p><p>And, really, what had Katara been expecting? She supposed it was now a family tradition to be suspended on the first day of school, glancing down at Kya in her arms. <em> Oh dear</em>, she’d probably follow in her sibling’s footsteps. And it was Iroh! Whom they still couldn’t find. Of course, that incredibly smart and hyperactive little boy that took a little too much after his Uncle Sokka had gotten into trouble. </p><p>After all, Iroh had been causing trouble since before he was even born. </p><p>***</p><p>Katara climbed off from on top of Zuko and laid naked beside him in their bed, covered in a thin sheen of sweat.</p><p>Zuko twined his fingers through her hair, whispering praises into her ear. Katara only frowned.</p><p>He noticed how withdrawn she was and asked, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Are we being greedy? Maybe this is the spirits telling us that the beautiful healthy little girl sleeping in her bed right now should be enough.“</p><p>“Katara-” Zuko started. She didn’t let him continue.</p><p>“But I can’t help but feel so guilty. Sokka and I are a year apart. We’ve been partners in crime since day one. Yeah, we bicker, but we’ve always loved each other as fiercely as we’ve fought. I want to give that to Izumi. I want to give her a sibling that will have her back and play and laugh and fight with her. Like my parents gave me. And, yeah, maybe I also want another baby just selfishly for me. I wouldn’t be opposed to having another waterbender running around the house.”</p><p>Zuko pulled her head into his bare chest. She laid her hand over the lightning scar, tracing her fingers over the eternal brand of their love that he wore. Her voice started to crack as her throat constricted. “But why is it so damn hard?”</p><p>“We didn’t even have to try for Izumi," Katara reached up to his face and traced her thumb over Zuko's scar, "She just happened. I figured it’d always be like that. Then Gran Gran passed and I was so torn up. So we took our sweet time until well after the toddler stage to start trying again. Here we are, almost two years later, with no baby. Still. What’s wrong with me, Zuko? Why isn’t it working?”</p><p>Zuko leaned into her touch, no longer flinching at contact with the burn like he used to. He swiped his thumb over Katara's cheeks to wipe away the tears that had fallen. “Nothing’s wrong with you, sweetheart. These things take time. Don’t worry,” he said soothingly.</p><p>“What if we can’t have another one?” Katara questioned, her voice breaking.</p><p>“Then we can’t. Izumi and you are already more than I could’ve ever dreamed of having. I can’t believe I got this lucky. You’ve already given me everything,” Zuko whispered. She met his eyes. They held pure adoration <em> for her</em>. Hers only held tears.</p><p>“I thought I understood what my mom did, why she died for me. And then I had a child of my own. I became a mother, too. And realized what love really was. I would do the same thing without even a second thought to protect her. It’s the best feeling in the world, the purest thing I’ve ever felt. But when mom died, Dad withdrew. He was never the same. The person who had my back the most was Sokka. I don't know what I would’ve done without my big brother. I don’t want Izumi to be alone if something happens to me-.”</p><p>“Nothing’s going to happen to us. I promise,” Zuko interrupted, holding onto Katara even tighter.</p><p>“It’s just so unfair. We accidentally made Izumi, but now that we’re wishing and hoping and praying for a baby, we can’t have one,” Katara sighed and rolled onto her side, facing away from her husband.</p><p>It felt like she had broken glass coating her lungs. Zuko rolled onto his side and embraced her from behind, arms snaking around her. “We still have time. There’s no rush. Sweetheart, don’t worry. Fuck all the stupid council who want a back-up heir. It’ll happen when it happens, and it’ll be because we love each other,” Zuko reassured her as he placed a gentle kiss on the back of her neck.</p><p>Katara turned to face him and met his golden eyes with her blue ones. “You think so?”</p><p>“I know so. I know it’s hard, but we just have to be patient,” Zuko replied.</p><p>They were quiet for a few moments. She was glad to have him as her voice of reason. </p><p>Katara smiled. “I guess it couldn’t hurt to try again.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think it would,” Zuko agreed as he pulled Katara into a deep kiss.</p><p>They wouldn’t conceive that night, much to Katara’s dismay. But less than a year later, Katara would barge into Zuko’s council meaning, exclaiming, “I’m pregnant!” and laughing as her husband swept her off her feet and spun her around until she threatened to throw up on him.</p><p>***</p><p>Iroh heard the sound of stone shifting and turned around. Izumi was crouched next to him, extinguishing the flame in her palm and taking a seat. “Hey, baby brother.”</p><p>“Stop calling me that! I’m not a baby,” Iroh protested.</p><p>Izumi chucked. “I helped change your diapers. You’ll always be my baby brother.”</p><p>“How’d you find me?”</p><p>“I know these tunnels and passageways better than you, and probably anyone else. It was pretty obvious where you’d gone.”</p><p>Iroh was confused, he thought he’d been the only one to discover the maze within the palace walls. “How?”</p><p>“What do you think I did all day before you were around to annoy me?”</p><p><em> Ugh</em>, Izumi was the one annoying Iroh right now. “I don’t want to talk to you. You took their side. Leave me alone,” Iroh insisted petulantly.</p><p>There was a beat of silence.</p><p>“Mom and Dad are in a frenzy looking for you. They feel awful,” Izumi informed him, although he had already suspected so.</p><p>Iroh didn’t respond. </p><p>“I know you think that no one understands, but I do. Everything you’re feeling, I guarantee I’ve gone through too, Iroh. You’re not alone,” Izumi continued, her voice growing more tender than Iroh was used to.</p><p>It was a nice sentiment, but Izumi didn’t get it. She couldn’t.</p><p>“No, you don’t. You’re the firebending Crown Princess living in the Fire Nation surrounded by other firebenders who wears red all the time. You fit in like I never could. You don’t know what it’s like to only be where you feel like you belong for a couple weeks a year. Everything Water Tribe about me is Fire Nation for you. We aren’t the same, Izumi,” Iroh responded, his voice saturated in bitterness. She was the firebender the Father Lord had wanted and a prodigy! Iroh would never admit it, but he was deeply jealous of how naturally bending came to Izumi.</p><p>Izumi let out a small laugh. “You think it’s that easy for me? That I have a choice? You sound like the Council, trying to make me more Fire Nation. Like I’m not Water Tribe just because of my bending. I love and miss the Southern Water Tribe the same way you do, I’m just not allowed to show it.”</p><p>Iroh was taken aback. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Politics are complicated. I have to act and dress and talk in certain ways that don’t apply to you, Iroh.”</p><p>So her natural state wasn’t with a tree branch lodged in her tuckus? She was being made to be like that? But who could make Izumi do anything she didn’t want to? His sister’s will made steel look weak. “You changed your hair after our last trip to the South Pole. <em> You </em> changed after the trip. Why’d you stop wearing blue?” Iroh asked softly.</p><p>Izumi gave a sad, defeated smile. “You can wear or do whatever you want, Iroh. You are both Fire Nation and Water Tribe, and don’t let anyone tell you anything different. But it’s different for me. I’m the firstborn. I’m the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation. I’m going to be Fire Lord one day. After that trip, I went to observe a council meeting with Dad wearing the blue dress Malina made me. It was my favorite thing ever and I never wanted to take it off. The council was outraged.”</p><p>Iroh gasped. “What? Why?!?” </p><p>“I was informed there came a point that wearing my Water Tribe things in public stopped being a cute little girl thing and started being seen as traitorous. And that I had reached that point. I was sad to switch my braids and beads in for a topknot. All of my blue clothes for red ones. But it had to be done. I didn’t have a choice. And it killed Mom and the Fire Lord, so I downplayed how much I hated it. Didn’t complain or tell you.”</p><p>Iroh’s mouth was gaping. “Mom and Dad let them do that?”</p><p>“They didn’t have a choice. The council unanimously agreed to pass regulations on what I could and couldn’t wear. They had good intentions; they were just trying to calm down the crazies who hate Mom and our family for being Water Tribe. But it still sucked.”</p><p>“But no one’s more powerful than Mom and the Father Lord! Why didn’t they say no?” Iroh asked, dumbfounded by this new information.</p><p>“Mom and Dad love me a lot. They tried to make it so I wouldn’t have to choose. But they could only do so much. The Father Lord always tells us to never give up without a fight, but in real life, you have to pick your battles. So I did. To be honest, sometimes the fighting is exhausting. That one just wasn’t worth it. Just be grateful you’re not the oldest. I only agreed to the Fire Nation clothes regulations under the condition it would never apply to you and Kya,” Izumi admitted. Maybe being the oldest wasn’t all fun and games like Iroh had thought. It seemed to be taking its toll on Izumi.</p><p>“Really? You did that for us?”</p><p>“Of course. I’m always looking out for you. It’s my job as your big sister. You know how you made a ton of friends that you got into trouble with on your first day of school? It wasn’t like that for me. I was the ‘weird mixed nations’ kid no one wanted to hang out with. Well, except for Yuri and Kenji,” his sister explained. So<em> that </em>was why Izumi was so loyal to her friends. Their personalities had always seemed ill-matched to Iroh, who couldn’t understand what drew them together.</p><p>“But even that was only after I got into a throwdown with Kenji on my first day of school that got me suspended.” A look that combined nostalgia and sadness passed over Izumi’s face.</p><p>“You got suspended on your first day, too?” Iroh asked incredulously.</p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to give you any ideas. But great minds think alike. For me, it was because Kenji was trash-talking the Water Tribes. He was mixed nations and didn’t want to get made fun of like they were doing to me. It made us targets. I’m so glad that didn’t happen to you. The point is, you and Kya will get to step in my footprints, not clear the snow out of the way like I had to. I did a lot of ass-kicking for you to be able to make friends today. So make the most of it.”</p><p>For once, Iroh wasn’t envious of Izumi’s status as the oldest. He hadn’t thought about what she had to go through. A wave of shame engulfed him. “I didn’t know, Zumi. I’m sorry. You’re not a kiss up to the Father Lord.”</p><p>Izumi let out a defeated laugh. “No, you were spot on with that one. But it’s not like I have a choice. I’m going to have to be the Fire Lord one day.” Izumi sighed into silence. “I don’t have a choice about a lot of things,” she murmured.</p><p>“You don’t want to be Fire Lord? But you’re always so into that stuff,” Iroh replied, confused by this new Izumi that had doubts, something he hadn’t witnessed before. Or maybe she’d been there this whole time, and he just hadn’t noticed.</p><p>“I didn’t say that, Iroh. It’s not that simple. I will be the Fire Lord whether I want to or not. I love my people and my family, so I go to all the boring meetings and I learn everything from the Father Lord whenever I can… But not because I want to, because I have to,” Izumi confessed.</p><p>“Are you happy? Why do you do it? You shouldn’t do it if it doesn’t make you happy,” Iroh advised.</p><p>“It’s not a yes or no answer. Spirits, I don’t know. Iroh, you know me. I fight every single stupid challenge that comes my way. There is no conflict too small. But I’m pretty sure it’s because succession has loomed over me my entire life and is the one thing that I can’t fight. That I can’t do anything about.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Zumi,” Iroh’s voice cracked as he continued, “I didn’t know how hard it is for you, too. I was selfish and assumed I was the only one hurting.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay. I should’ve been a better big sister and talked with you sooner,” Izumi countered as she pulled Iroh into a tight hug. </p><p>For once, he didn’t squirm. “But you also need to be a better big brother to Kya. She’s your family the same way we are.”</p><p>“But Mom and Dad basically forgot we existed because of her! I had to get in trouble to get their attention because she hogs it all!” Iroh protested.</p><p>“Look, I know it sucks. All of a sudden, everything is about the new baby and there’s no time for you anymore. Trust me, I liked being an only child for five years before you came around. I didn’t understand why Mom and the Father Lord were so butthurt about not being able to give me a sibling. And when you came along, I hated you so much I asked our parents to take you back. I was really mad when they said no. But it gets better. Yeah, the baby stage is annoying. But you ended up being my partner in crime. I’m sure it’ll be the same with Kya. Siblings make things loud and interesting. Who’d keep you in check if you didn’t have me?"</p><p>"You?" </p><p>Izumi ruffled his hair. "Yes, dum-dum. But Kya’s our baby sister and it’s our job to take care of her.”</p><p>“I had no idea how much you protected me until now,” Iroh sighed.</p><p>“How do you think you’ve lasted this long without dying, dum-dum?” Izumi joked.</p><p>‘I guess you have a point. I was your Kya, huh?” Iroh had a hard time believing it, but he supposed it was true. Izumi never lied. </p><p>“Yeah, and you ended up being one of the things I love most in the world. Just give her a chance.” Izumi ruffled his hair gently.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it. When I said I wished I was part of a different family. I didn’t mean any of those horrible things I said,” Iroh insisted.</p><p>“I know you didn’t. And the Father Lord and Mom aren’t really going to stop your training,” Izumi reassured him.  </p><p>Iroh just grunted. “I have to apologize, don’t I?”</p><p>Izumi smiled. ‘Yeah, you do, doofus. But they’ll forgive you. They always do.” </p><p>He trusted her. She would protect him. Iroh stood up and extended his hand. “Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>“Yeah, it smells weird in here,” Izumi agreed. They rose and as she led them back out of the tunnels, Izumi passed a small dragon statue, veering sharply away from it. She shuddered as if remembering something deeply unsettling. “Oh and, by the way, a lot of these tunnels lead around Mom and the Father Lord’s chambers. You’re gonna want to stay clear of those at night.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i really thought i did something there with the “azula always lies” “izumi never lies” parallel lol.</p><p>thank you for all of your kudos and comments, they mean the world to me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kya: There Were Rules?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the final chapter has been spat out! thank you for all of the kudos and comments; they make my serotonin levels happy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kya was caught off guard by well the Headmaster’s office was decorated. He didn’t really seem like the kind of person to have such elegant taste, but people were always full of surprises! The gentle sloping angles of wood that surrounded Kya in the room were an interesting choice, considering how unpredictable young firebenders could be. However, Kya could admire the risks taken in the placement and choices of decoration. In another lifetime, Ji-Yung probably could've had great luck as an interior designer. He probably would’ve been a lot happier than he was right now with three delinquents facing him.</p><p>“Headmaster, I’d just like to say the warm tones of your furniture with the color of the walls is a bold choice. The risk paid off, it looks great!” Kya chirped. </p><p>The Headmaster looked stunned, as if unsure how to respond. He cleared his throat and hesitantly suggested, “Kya, let’s focus on the matter at hand instead of interior design.”</p><p>Iroh nudged her with his knee. For an 11-year old, you’d think he’d be more coordinated. He repeated the motion. Oh, he was trying to get Kya’s attention. That made more sense.</p><p>Kya turned to the right to look at her brother. His grown-out hair gathered into a scruffy topknot and crimson-black clothes were disheveled, but he glared a warning at her. He nodded over at Akira, who sat nursing a bruised ego and butt to Kya’s right, and raised his eyebrows. Kya suspected Iroh was planning more violence, but there were witnesses! Roasted cat owl nuts, her older brother was going to get expelled if Kya didn’t interfere. Ji-Yung could obviously not be trusted to keep silent about Iroh pummeling Akira again, so Kya gave Iroh a little pinch and shook her head.</p><p>Iroh narrowed his eyes and huffed, but slouched back into his chair in defeat. Kya thought it was sweet, how overprotective he was being. Unfortunately, protection from Iroh always entailed trouble. Her brother, albeit pretty awkward in a similar manner to the Father Lord, was also a notorious hothead. And he didn’t always think things through.</p><p>Kya sighed at the mess unfolding around her. This never would’ve happened if Izumi were here.</p><p>Kya was attempting to estimate the age of the tree that had come to be the Headmaster’s age when she heard the door swing open. Mom and the Father Lord, wearing the same clothes they had been in during parent introduction, entered the room. Dad was holding a handful of shopping bags, whose contents were almost certainly all belonging to Mom. They had gone shopping? Didn’t they have, you know, <em>work </em> ? The whole <em>managing a country </em>gig?</p><p> </p><p>She saw Akira visibly gulp at the sight of the Father Lord. Oh, slimy lychee nut sauce! He was wearing the whole “I am Father Lord Zuko, bow to me, peasants!” ensemble, although he had ditched the cape. Kya had a sneaking suspicion that her mother had something to do with it. That cape was the bane of her existence. The family had a game called “Step on the Father Lord’s Cape While He’s Walking” that was pretty self-explanatory. Izumi was the reigning champion, having made him trip and fall into a turtleduck pond before. Kya felt a pang of sadness that she wasn’t here to defend her record.</p><p>“How’d you guys get here so quickly?” Kya asked. </p><p>“We knew we’d be back here at some point today, so we were shopping at the market three streets over,” the Father Lord responded, holding up Mom’s purchases for emphasis. Kya was pretty sure her mother could repeatedly hit him over the head with a stick and he’d thank her.  </p><p>Kya had tried to break the family tradition of ending up in the Headmaster’s office on her very first day of school. She really had. But it hadn’t worked. Her parents had smartly anticipated that the streak would not be broken. </p><p>Kya was surprised they had gone shopping dressed like that. Mom was dressed just as formally as the Father Lord, with her hair done up in her elegant braided style with the sun-moon betrothal hairpiece and her hot-weather Water Tribe clothing. Oh, the shopping had to be for publicity. The population of Caldera City loved seeing the royal family, especially Kya and her siblings, due to how well their parents hid them from the press. It always delighted the Fire Nation citizens to catch a glimpse of their Fire Lord and Lady, so Mom and Dad would go out undisguised once in a while for that very purpose. Public perception had become more important than ever now that the crown princess was missing. Unrest over succession was everywhere Kya could see, even in the looks other parents had given to their family when Mom and the Father Lord went to parent introduction.</p><p>“Hi, Ji-Yung. How’s the husband doing?” Mom inquired cheerfully, but she sounded tired. She and Dad were both worn ragged, Kya could tell. Izumi’s absence had taken its toll on them.</p><p>“He’s well, thank you for asking. And you?” The Headmaster responded, sounding sympathetic.</p><p>Mom gave a tense smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “We’re fine. Thanks. So, what’s the damage? How in the world did Iroh get involved?”</p><p>It was a funny story.</p><p>***</p><p>On her first morning of school, Kya’s parents walked her into her classroom and stayed for the parent introduction. Their previous attempts to keep Iroh and Izumi’s identities secret had failed, so they hadn’t bothered with Kya. They were also increasingly protective of their remaining children since Izumi had been gone. There were a lot of stares as they entered the room that did not dissipate as time went on.</p><p>Iroh tugged on the two braids framing Kya’s face before giving the high bun that held the rest of her hair in place a gentle squeeze. “Try not to get into trouble, Kya,” he advised as he pulled her into a tight hug. He’d gotten protective the same way Izumi used to be lately.</p><p>As Iroh left for his own class, Kya looked up to her parents. Aware of her gaze, their deeply set frowns were replaced with smiles. “Mom, Father Lord, they’re all staring at us,” Kya pointed out.</p><p>“We know, Kya. It’s okay, just ignore them,” the Father Lord instructed gently. He gave Kya an awkwardly reassuring pat on the head. </p><p>Mom grumbled, “Really? A head pat?” and then bent down to Izumi’s level to tuck a stray strand of chocolate-colored hair into her bun. Kya was the only one to receive Mom’s brown hair out of her siblings. However, the resemblance didn’t go far beyond that. Kya’s features didn’t quite resemble either of her parents and her beige skin tone was between theirs. What contributed most heavily to Kya’s strange appearance was her violet eyes, rare by Water Tribe standards and practically unheard of in the Fire Nation. Kya was well aware of the fact that people stopped in the street to stare at her and whispered about her as she walked by. It was strange; there was no need to notify Kya she was funky looking, as she was already aware. She would much rather be recognized for her tea-making skills, but Kya digressed.</p><p>The stares were directed at the strange-looking girl just as much as the Fire Lord and Lady. Kya was acutely aware of them, even as the parents started to leave following the teacher’s short speech. Her parents each hugged her tightly, and she could feel their hesitance as they pulled away. Kya gave her parents a small wave as they filed out, hoping it would reassure them.</p><p>Then she was faced with the hard part: making friends. As the children were left to their own devices to socialize, Kya tried to calm her nerves. This was her moment of truth! She could finally make friends that lived in the Fire Nation and weren’t the children of Mom and the Father Lord’s friends. If Izumi and Iroh could do it, so could Kya!</p><p>It didn’t take long for the girls and boys to separate into separate gatherings, which Kya frowned at. Then again, 6-year old boys were moronic, so maybe she shouldn’t complain. She made her way into the girl’s group, which immediately went silent as she entered the proximity. The happy background chatter was replaced by wide eyes and stunned expressions. </p><p>Kya sighed. <em>Burnt green seal jerky!</em> This was a lot of pressure. She needed a great opening line to diffuse the situation and she was currently drawing a blank. Every thought in her head was now related to how red her cheeks were undoubtedly turning at the moment. </p><p>So of course, in this prime moment of awkwardness, she sputtered out the only phrase that could make it even more so. “H-hello, Kya here.” She even did the wave. </p><p>Curdled smelly sock stripes! Kya mentally facepalmed. This was NOT the time to be channeling Kya’s inner Father Lord. He wasn’t exactly known for being easily befriended (unless you were one of his children or a turtleduck). But who <em>was</em> the right person for the job? <em>  Uncle Aang!  </em>He was always making friends wherever he went.</p><p>Kya did her best to exude her inner monk. She wasn’t as in love with meat as Iroh or Uncle Sokka, so she had a shot. <em>Vegetarianism, Appa, whoosh! Tattoos, meditation, whoosh!  </em>Kya chanted mentally. </p><p>Before Kya had a chance to impart any Aang wisdom on the girls, one of them spoke up. She was tanned with dark eyes framed by a mop of unruly brown hair. “Hi, Kya. I’m Rina. I really like your braids,” she said quietly.</p><p>“Thanks! I did them myself. Do you want me to braid your hair, too?” Kya offered excitedly. This was exciting. If she played her cards right, she could make a friend from this. Kya had learned to braid from her mother but hadn’t been too interested in the skill until recently. It was more Izumi’s territory, who had always loved braiding Kya’s hair because she couldn’t with her own. The painstaking details and work put into Izumi’s appearance hadn’t slipped Kya’s attention. Her sister dressed as the council desired, not of her own accord.</p><p>Rina blushed. “Sure.” It was all going according to plan! Actually, it wasn’t, Kya’s plan had been to dispense monk wisdom. This was even better than the plan! She <em> actually  </em>knew how to do this, at least.</p><p>Although it was a challenge, Kya’s dexterous fingers managed to tame even the wildest parts of Rina’s hair. The twin braids that Kya gave her suited her well. She faced Rina to observe the finished product, brushed out some baby strands to frame her face, and declared her work done. The other girls gaped at the transformation and immediately all started requesting their hair be braided as well. </p><p>It wasn’t long before braiding trains had been assembled and almost all the girls in the class had some form of twists or braids or plaits in their hair. Kya offered guidance to some of the more uh, braiding-challenged girls and salvaged what she could for them. Meanwhile, the boys whispered amongst themselves at the strange behavior of their female counterparts. Some of them had hair long enough to braid, so Kya invited them to join in. “Hey boy, we can braid your hair, too. If you want,” Kya offered. </p><p>The girls giggled, although Kya couldn’t figure out why. The boys simply sputtered, turning red as they refused. Kya shrugged. If they wanted to let toxic masculinity control their lives, there wasn’t much she could do. Izumi, in all of her wisdom, had taught Kya that phrase to tease Iroh. A great call on her part. But there was nothing for the boys to be all touchy about. Braids could be manly! The Father Lord let Kya braid his hair all the time. She’d give him plaits and fishtails and French braids and Dutch braids. He’d even wear them to council meetings, much to Kya’s delight and every single fancy pants Minister in the room’s dismay. </p><p>The girls started whispering amongst themselves, giggling at the expense of the boys. Eventually, the teacher had to put an end to this in favor of<em> actual learning </em>. Whatever that was. A real shame, one of the fumble-fingers named Kyoko was just starting to get a hang of a French braid.</p><p> </p><p>The lesson went by quickly, especially considering Kya wasn't paying attention. Then Sensei Kanda read them a story about a baby toucan puffin who had gotten lost from its mother. Kya had to admit, it was heart-wrenching and beautifully written. It rivaled the production of Love Amongst the Dragons that the Father Lord made them watch every year.</p><p>During lunchtime, Kya sat next to Rina and Kyoko, who finally mastered the French braid with her help. Kya shared her tiger seal jerky with the girls, and they all went to recess together giggling. In the courtyard, the girls reformed their braid train. Even some girls from the older grades joined in after the “popular” girls gave braiding lessons from six-year-olds their approval. As the girls exchanged gossip and chattered, one of the boys approached Kya.</p><p>It was Akira, a boy from her class. He had the nobility look- golden eyes, pale skin, and jet black hair. Kya was very aware of it due to her time at delegation dinners, and the fact that none of the royal children had it. (If Kya’s sources were correct, Iroh got close, but it was <em>absolutely ruined </em>by those <em>blue eyes </em>and the blue clothes he wore, although the latter wasn’t true anymore.) Iroh could change the way he dressed and acted, but not how he looked. None of them had any control over that, especially not Kya. Sweet stuffed cat deer sauce, Kya would love to just blend into a crowd without the stares for once.</p><p>Some of the other girls fanned their faces and blushed, so Kya guessed this meathead be considered attractive by primary school standards.</p><p>“Hi, Kya. Those braids are pretty cool. Can I take you up on your offer from earlier?” Akira inquired.</p><p>Kya’s eyes widened. Huh. Akira didn’t seem like the type to be so adaptable and go-with-the-flow. But good for him! “Sure,” Kya responded as she rose from her seat to face Akira, ”I think you’re hair is long en-”</p><p>Kya was interrupted by Akira grabbing her face-framing braids and yanking her towards him, forcing his mouth onto hers. Kya squirmed and fought, trying to push him away. But he was bigger than her. Gross! His mouth was wet. “Get off of me, you stupid shit!” she yelled as he released her.</p><p>Akira pulled away and turned to a group of the boys, shouting, “Told you guys I could kiss the prettiest girl in the grade!” </p><p>Kya’s eyes widened in horror. Tears welled in her eyes despite her best efforts to suppress them. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve furiously and slapped him across his stupid face. She was going to jump Akira and make him wish he’d never made that stupid bet!</p><p>And then, out of nowhere, Iroh sprinted into Akira, picking him up by his collar. “Iroh!” Kya exclaimed. How did he get there so fast? It dawned on Kya that he had probably been watching her the whole time. </p><p>“Listen to me, you little twerp! Don’t you dare ever lay a finger on my little sister again,” Iroh slammed him up against a wall, “or I will break every bone in your hand. Understood?” he shouted venomously. With a swipe of Iroh’s hand, Akira was frozen to the wall. He turned red in the face and looked like he was going to pee his pants.</p><p>“Iroh, he’s had enough,” Izumi insisted, pulling Iroh’s shirt to get his attention, “let him go.”</p><p>Some of the supervising teachers had arrived by this time and dragged Iroh apart from the 6-year old he had been tormenting. Reluctantly, Iroh released the boy from his ice prison but left him soaking wet. As they were escorted to the Headmaster's office, Iroh laid his hand on Kya’s shoulder. She looked up at him to see a weak smile, so she gently squeezed his hand in return. </p><p>***</p><p>Headmaster Ji-Yung gave a small cough as he concluded his impartial account of the story that had been reconstructed from the testimonies of Iroh, Kya, Akira, and the teacher who had led them to the office.</p><p>Mom blinked a couple of times. The Father’s Lord’s mouth hung open but quickly closed as his nostrils flared and anger flashed on his face. “He<em> kissed</em> Kya? Against her will?” the Father Lord echoed, poorly disguising his fury. Mom threw an arm up to prevent him from moving towards the 6-year old boy.</p><p>Akira was quaking in his seat. “Tugged on her braids and wouldn’t let her go,” Iroh confirmed with a nod.</p><p>“Still, you didn’t have to freeze him to a wall, Iroh,” Kya pointed out.</p><p>“I can’t believe that Kya wasn’t directly responsible in instigating this one,” Mom interjected.</p><p>Kya pouted. “I would’ve been if Iroh hadn’t interfered. I got a hit in and was about to jump him the good old-fashioned way, but Mr. Waterbender over here <em> had </em> to get involved.” And had made Kya feel completely useless because she couldn’t blast him with a fire jet or water whip.</p><p>“Kya, you would’ve gotten beaten to a pulp. He’s almost twice your size,” Iroh protested, “I was protecting you.” The whole “protective big brother” act was starting to get a tiny bit condescending. Iroh was acting like Kya was helpless. Just because she couldn’t bend like everyone else in the family...</p><p>“I can fight my own battles, Iroh!” Kya argued.</p><p>“Let’s focus on what’s really important here- THIS KID VIOLATED MY DAUGHTER!” the Father Lord reminded everyone with a roar. Oh boy, Kya was glad she was not on the receiving end of this very mad Father Lord. She would<em> not </em>want to be Akira right now!</p><p>The quaking Akira finally spoke up. His expression made him look like he was fearful of being executed. “M-mr. Fire Lord, sir, and Mrs. Fire Lady, ma’am, I’m very sorry." Kya and Iroh snorted at the butchered honorifics before he continued. </p><p>"I was just taking a stupid bet that Riku gave me to kiss the prettiest girl in our grade. He was going to give me his lunch for a week if I could do it. It was stupid and I’m so sorry and please don’t murder me! Please! My parents will kill me if you murder me. They’ll be so mad, no one will ever see me again!” He was groveling, practically crying by the end.</p><p>Mom opened her mouth and closed it again, unsure of how to respond. Some of the wrath in the Father Lord’s eyes had been replaced with confusion. Kya decided to take matters into her own hands. Adults just <em>couldn’t </em>be trusted with some important matters. “Look, Akira. You can stop pooping your pants. I’ll forgive you <em>if </em>you promise none of the idiots in our grade will ever pull a stunt like that again,” she declared.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I promise! I’m so sorry!” </p><p>“And,” Kya leaned into him and did her best imitation of her father’s ‘murder eyes’, “If you ever break your promise, I will break your fingers. <em>Without my brother’s help.</em>”</p><p>Kya believed she’d nailed the Father Lord’s ‘murder eyes’, based on Akira’s fearful quivering and frantic nodding. </p><p>Mom and the Father Lord both exchanged looks, one of which was pride. Kya recognized it and felt a swell of happiness that her parents were so pleased with her threats of violence.</p><p>Headmaster Ji-Yung cut in. “I’m pleased that the children have come to a resolution, but the fault is shared in this case. Iroh and Kya did attack Akira as well, and therefore I am going to recommend a day’s suspension for all parties involved.”</p><p>“And the tradition continues,” Mom muttered. </p><p>At that moment, Akira’s parents arrived. After being filled into the situation, they agreed to the punishment. They seemed relieved that they hadn’t been arrested for treason, which was ridiculous. The Father Lord had created some of the strictest laws to prevent abuse of power the Fire Nation had ever seen. Still, Akira’s family scurried out of the office in a hurry when dismissed.</p><p>As Kya’s family readied themselves to leave, Headmaster Ji-Yung gave out a small laugh. Even Mom and the Father Lord seemed taken aback. “Well, after a decade, it seems I’ve finally collected the whole set. I am three for three,” Ji-Yung observed. </p><p>They all chuckled jovially, although undercurrents of unease ran rampant at the reminder of their missing family member. “No need to get all nostalgic, Headmaster. I’m sure you’ll be seeing more of us,” Iroh joked half-heartedly.</p><p>“Tui and La,” Mom muttered.</p><p>“What can we say? It runs in the family,” Iroh said with a nostalgic smile. Kya could tell he was thinking about Izumi. But then again, she was pretty sure everyone was thinking about her.</p><p>She weighed heavily on all of their minds as they exited the building. The Father Lord lifted Kya onto his shoulders at her request as they began their trek back to the palace. Mom ruffled Iroh’s hair and the Father Lord let Kya braid the hair not contained in his topknot, but it still felt wrong. Kya thought back to the last time their family had felt complete.</p><p>***</p><p>Many months before, Kya shuffled down the halls with a small candle in hand, careful not to make any noise. She approached the hallway leading to Izumi’s room, intending to ask questions she didn’t want her parents to know about. It would make them so sad and Kya didn’t want to do that to them. Then she heard the yelling. The Father Lord and Izumi were towards the end of a heated argument, so Kya quickly extinguished her candle and hid behind a pillar. They hadn’t seen her yet, so she’d have to stay here. The Father Lord would not be happy Kya was up past bedtime.</p><p>“Oh, knock it off with the disappointment act, <em>Zuko</em>. You’re mad because I did something very not Fire Lordy. But have you ever, even for a second, considered how I felt about it? You’ve groomed me for all of this bullshit since the day I was born. I never had a say in it. <em>Not once!"  </em>Izumi’s voice broke and she lurched away from the Father Lord. </p><p><em>“ </em> Kya and Iroh will always be able to just be themselves, to ice-skate around the palace breaking shit. I haven’t been allowed to do that in a decade. I had to stop being a kid because of that damned position! And I’m exhausted. Of always being the responsible<em> good daughter</em>, of having all eyes on me. Of the literal fate of our country resting on my shoulders. Of every sin our forefathers ever committed being on me, personally! It’s suffocating! I’ve been sick of it for years. But I endured. Because I couldn’t put that burden on Kya or Iroh. It wouldn’t be fair, but we both know that neither of them could <em>ever </em>be accepted onto the throne. But I just can’t take it anymore. I won’t let you control me anymore. I’m done being what you want me to!“</p><p>Izumi bounded towards her room and violently slammed the door. </p><p>“Izumi!” Dad yelled. A loud click signified she’d locked it before the Father Lord could interfere. He reached for the doorknob, likely to attempt to melt the lock, and withdrew his arm with a hiss. “Stop firebending the lock and open the door! Agni, I don’t know what to say to you! I’m sorry! Talk to me!”</p><p>He pounded on the door, but all of the Father Lord’s inquiries were met with silence. “Zumi, let me in. Please. Don’t be this difficult.”</p><p>“Leave me alone! Like you <em>haven’t</em> already done enough!” Her voice was muffled through the door, but it sounded like she was crying. Dad looked like he’d been slapped in the face.</p><p>Many moments of heavy silence passed and Dad’s shoulders slumped. “If it’ll make you happy, I’ll go,” the Father Lord said in a much lower and resigned-sounding voice. He hesitated a second in front of the door and then walked back towards his and Mom’s bedroom. </p><p>Kya waited until his loud footsteps faded, and then knocked quietly on Izumi’s door. This wasn’t like them. Something was wrong. The Father Lord and Izumi were always <em> so </em> close, something was very wrong for them to be fighting like this. Everyone always joked that Izumi was a carbon copy of Zuko with Katara’s stubbornness, which was probably responsible for their explosive fighting. </p><p>“Agni, Dad!<em> Fuck off</em>!”</p><p>“Izumi, it’s me. Kya. Not Dad.” Kya responded.</p><p>The door swung open. Izumi’s eyes were swollen and red with tear tracks beneath them, and she wiped some snot off of her cheek. Her hair was long and loose, devoid of her usual topknot, and big gold hoops hung from her ears. They’d be considered low-class in a dignitary dinner, but they framed Izumi’s face well. Her shirt was cropped and fitted over her (now developed) chest and her skirt was short and flowy. The outfit was downright puzzling, but Kya was reminded how pretty her sister really was. Despite all the red, Izumi looked a lot like Mom.</p><p><em> However</em>, Kya reminded herself, there were more important matters she needed to focus on right now. Which was not how wrinkled and disheveled Izumi’s clothes were. Was the skirt on backward? No- Kya needed to focus. “How much did you hear?” Izumi asked.</p><p>“Enough,” Kya said quietly. Izumi pulled her into the room and relatched the door. </p><p>“I’m sorry that you had to hear that. And, uh, please don’t repeat what I said when I thought you were the Father Lord.”</p><p>“Why? Which part? Is it the fuck?”</p><p>Izumi sat down on her bed, making her eye-level with Kya. "It’s not a very nice thing for 6-year olds to say. Or anyone, really. I- uh, am actually glad Dad didn’t hear me say that to him.”</p><p>A beat passed. “So why were you out there in the first place during the middle of the night? What do you need from me?” In a very Izumi fashion, Kya’s sister was being selfless to a fault. This was clearly about Izumi, but she was deflecting.</p><p>“It’s not important. You wanna talk about what happened with the Father Lord?” Izumi liked to stew in her problems, and sometimes you had to poke her a <em> certain way </em> to get her to open up. Kya was fairly talented at this.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Do you really feel that way?” Kya asked.</p><p>Izumi sighed. “It’s complicated. I said a lot of that stuff to hurt him. But I wasn’t lying.”</p><p>“Even that stuff about me or Iroh being Fire Lord? What did that mean?”</p><p>Izumi’s eyes shone brightly in the moonlight as they widened. “Agni, Kya.” Jackpot. She sighed loudly and cradled her head in her hands. Kya climbed up onto the bed and enveloped her in a hug.</p><p>Izumi gave a weak smile at her little sister. “You haven’t had to deal with that much yet, but pretty soon you’re gonna figure out that the world can be pretty mean. Mom, Dad, and I have sheltered you as long as we could, but there’s only so much we could do.”</p><p>“Mean like Iroh stealing my dumplings at dinner?” Kya knew that wasn’t the extent of the stupid mushy flying lemur turds that their family had to deal with. But playing dumb was necessary at intervals when provoking Izumi.</p><p>“No. I wish. Look, Ky. We know that someone’s race or bending or anything shouldn’t affect how we think of them. We look past that and see them as a person. But not everyone’s like that. And a lot of people in the Fire Nation have a big problem with our family because Mom’s Water Tribe. And they treat kids like us differently because of it. It sucks, but that’s how it is. Luckily, I was born a firebender, because it would have complicated succession a lot if I hadn’t been. But you and Iroh aren’t firebenders. And those people would have a big problem with either of you two being the next Fire Lord.”</p><p>Kya bit her lip. The issue of bending had been brought up. It seemed to always come back to bending. “But I could still be a firebender… Right?”</p><p>Izumi looked like she’d been backhanded across the face. She pulled Kya onto her lap and inhaled deeply. “It doesn’t matter if you’re a firebender, waterbender, or if you don’t bend anything at all.” That wasn’t an answer. Kya could tell when her sister was deflecting. </p><p>“Do you think I’ll ever bend anything?”</p><p>“There are lots of amazing non-benders like Aunt Suki or Uncle Sokka or Aunt Ty Lee. You don’t need bending.”</p><p>“Answer the question, Izumi,” Kya whispered softly.</p><p>“You’re only six. Some kids don’t start bending until they’re older… But I don’t think you’re going to be a bender... And there’s nothing wrong with that!” </p><p>Tears welled in Kya’s eyes and Izumi started to rock her gently. Kya had hoped to magically start bending almost all her life, but it hadn’t happened. And at this point, it probably wasn’t going to. She knew that. “But being is such a big part of who you and Iroh and Mom and the Father Lord are. You guys were all born lucky. Why am I the only one who wasn’t?”</p><p>“Ky, it’s random. Yeah, it’s strange that Uncle Aang can bend four elements and Uncle Sokka can’t even bend one. But remember Dad’s story about his and Uncle Sokka’s jailbreak? His bending was worthless, it was Sokka’s brain that got them out.”</p><p>Kya sniffled. “Plus, you can always ask Uncle Sokka to teach you how to use the boomerang. Or the next time we see Aunt Ty Lee, she can teach you how to chi-block. That would be very helpful in messing with Iroh!” Izumi pointed out.</p><p>Kya let out a soft giggle despite her best efforts not to. “Yeah, he’d look pretty stupid with both arms paralyzed.”</p><p>Izumi wiped the tears off of Kya’s face. “Everyone in this family loves you no matter what, Kya.”</p><p>Kya looked up at her big sister. The girl who had selflessly protected her all of her life because they were family. They’d gotten sidetracked, Izumi was just that good at redirecting. But it wouldn’t work with Kya.</p><p>“You know, you’ve been on edge more lately. It sounds like the Fire Lord stuff has been building up for a long time, but something set it off recently. What’s going on, Zumi?”</p><p>Izumi looked stunned for a second, and then let out a soft laugh. “Agni, Kya. You’ve always seen things that no one else does... This is going to sound ridiculous, but it’s over a boy.”</p><p>“Ewwww, gross! Again?” Kya squealed.</p><p>“You’ll understand when you’re older.” Izumi chuckled and her eyes seemed to gleam for a moment. </p><p>“But boys have always been kind of hard for me. You remember what happened at Ember Island. I’ve always had a strict leash, and being the Crown Princess is intimidating to a lot of guys. Dudes who can’t handle a strong woman. And it sucks, being a teenager and not being able to date or do a lot of things everyone else does. But a while back I took matters into my own hands and started sneaking out of the palace at night. “</p><p>“How? You gave the guards the slip?” Kya asked with wonder blanketed across her face.</p><p>“Nope. Don’t try anything alone, but the secret tunnels Iroh and I showed you lead everywhere and anywhere if you know what you’re doing. So I started sneaking out into the working-class districts. They have dances and parties in the streets almost every night, did you know that? So I started going and it was so vibrant and loud and alive. I just couldn’t stop. I’d dance all night with complete strangers. It just felt so free. Every night I’d sneak out incognito in a cropped top and big golden hoops,” she gestured to her current outfit. Oh, that made a lot of sense, now that Kya thought about it. “I looked just like all the other girls and eventually I met Kanta. He had no clue who I was and he was so charming and cute, I agreed to dance with him when he asked. It didn’t stop there. He became my boyfriend.” </p><p>“You got a boyfriend and didn’t tell me?!? Izumi, how could you betray me like that?” Kya exclaimed.</p><p>“I didn’t even tell my own mother when I got my first boyfriend, Kya. It wasn’t personal.” Izumi’s face scrunched like she’d drunk bitter tea for a moment.</p><p>“As time went on, I got bolder and bolder in sneaking out when Kanta started to suspect I was hiding something. I didn’t want things to end between us, they were so simple and fun. The polar opposite of the rest of my life. But the Father Lord caught me making out with Kanta tonight. He didn’t take it well. Practically dragged me home by my hair. That was what started the argument.“</p><p>“Why was the Father Lord so upset?” </p><p>“Well, first of all, I’d been sneaking around behind his back and he’d had absolutely no clue. And it’d be a pretty big scandal if someone recognized the future Fire Lord dancing at a street party with random, not marriage-material men. It’s not like I was planning to be with the guy forever. But it was more than that. I think he was mad that he doesn’t really know who I am anymore, now that the ‘prodigal daughter’ act is up.”</p><p>“What’s a ‘prodigal daughter act’?” Kya asked, tilting her head to the left.</p><p>Izumi ruffled her hair. "Don’t worry about it. Any of it. It’ll all be fine, Kya.” Izumi’s gaze got wistful, and then her amber eyes refocused onto Kya’s violet ones. </p><p>“But what about you and the Father Lord’s fight?”</p><p>“Families yell and scream at each other sometimes. Zuko and I are both in the wrong here. At this rate, he’ll be around for an apology exchange tomorrow by breakfast.” Izumi rested her chin on top of Kya’s head. It sounded wrong to hear her call the Father Lord by his first name. Usually, only Mom used it like that, without any other titles. But Kya didn’t comment. She was tired and certain observations were best kept to herself.</p><p>“Can I sleep here with you tonight?”</p><p>"Sure, baby sister.” Izumi sounded lost in thought a million miles away, but pulled the sheets over both of them and stroked Kya’s hair until she drifted off to sleep.</p><p>When Kya woke the next morning, the heat usually present with Izumi in the bed was missing. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she got up and realized she was alone. The room was empty except for a note and Izumi’s Fire Nation Crown Princess hairpiece at the edge of the bed. </p><p>***</p><p>Upon returning home to the palace, Kya made herself scarce. It wasn’t too difficult, as Mom had been throwing herself into work lately. And the Father Lord pulled Iroh into ‘combat training’, which was probably just going to be boy talk about the events of the day. Iroh would spill all of the details and the Father Lord would take out all of his anger in sparring. It gave Iroh a good chance to practice, so he didn’t complain. Usually, the Father Lord would’ve sparred with Izumi or Mom, but both of those were not options at the moment. </p><p>Kya had no desire to witness the two boys beat the pink polka-dotted stuffing out of each other or deal with Mom’s work politics (she didn’t have the patience or skill<em> Fire Lady Katara </em>managed), so she set off on her own. Pilfering a loaf of stale old bread from the kitchens, she made her way to the turtleduck pond in the royal gardens. She sat by the banks, breaking off small pieces to throw to the newly-hatched turtleduck babies. Kya had been ecstatic upon finding the eggs a few weeks earlier, but her excitement was short-lived. </p><p>After all, feeding the turtleducks had been something Kya always did with Izumi. The Father Lord did it with all of his children just like Grandma Ursa had done with him, but Kya and Izumi would often do it, just the two of them, while chatting and gossiping. The family-wide feedings were fun, and often ended up with someone in the pond or soaking wet (especially when Aunt Kiyi visited), but Izumi and Kya doing it alone was so much more intimate. The two of them shared a unique bond, an older-and-younger sister understanding. </p><p>Izumi had been the glue that held their family together. Whenever Iroh or Kya pulled a stunt, they’d always go to her first instead of their parents in hopes of avoiding trouble. Izumi would either help them hide the evidence or rule the mischief was too large to cover up and advise confessing. Whatever Izumi ruled was final, and they just trusted she was right. After all, Izumi never lied. However, she did hide things, as Kya knew from first-hand experience, which she'd gained many months before. </p><p>***</p><p>Kya had awoken to darkness and quickly realized it was the middle of the night. Well, very early morning, she observed as she hopped out of her parents’ bed. Mom and the Father Lord were both dead to the world, their faces relaxed in sleep. Kya quietly opened the door and ventured towards the bathroom, which ended up being a larger challenge than she’d anticipated. </p><p>They were staying in the family’s beach house on Ember Island for a short visit before Iroh left for the South Pole for the entire summer like he always did. The family would visit him, but he’d always stay with Uncle Sokka like he always did during his annual waterbending training. From what Kya could piece together, it had been the only compromise to Iroh feeling very out of place in the Fire Nation that hadn’t resulted in splitting the family up. Kya was grateful because Mom would go to the South Pole with Iroh and Dad would stay in the Fire Nation with Izumi, but Kya wasn’t sure where she would fall. Izumi and Iroh were both very obviously closer for the Father Lord and Mom, respectively, but Kya didn’t have a preference. She wasn’t a huge fan of decision-making, so she drifted between them and declared that Druk was her favorite member of the family, with everyone else a close tie for second. </p><p>Kya was victorious in finding the bathroom but found herself missing Druk fiercely. So she padded downstairs to the outdoors porch where he slept. The front door creaked softly when she unlocked and opened it, but the silence told Kya that her family slept through the noise. Druk lifted his head sleepily, and Kya giggled softly. He was curled up on the wooden paneled floor, as he had become too big to comfortably fit through the front door. Kya padded towards him and settled herself on the ground next to his stomach. He curled his tail around her, and she gently tugged his whiskers.  </p><p>Kya had had a special connection with Druk as far back as she could remember. According to her mother, it had been that way since before she was even born. Druk had been overprotective of Katara while she was pregnant with Kya, always curling up around her belly. It was for good reason, as Kya’s birth had been a long and difficult affair, something her mother attributed to how much older she’d been than with her first two children. They’d been in the South Pole at the time, but upon arriving home, Druk greeted them at the docks. He never welcomed anyone home; you had to go to him. But he’d bounded up the gangplank and nestled around the newborn Kya almost immediately. They’d been practically inseparable ever since. She had a bond with Druk that no one else (except perhaps her father) could recreate. Kya loved the dragon just as much as he did her. She was the one who insisted they bring him on such a short vacation.</p><p>Kya and Druk sat in a peaceful silence while Kya gazed up to observe the night sky. The stars and constellations were especially bright with the night’s new moon. Scanning her surroundings, Kya concluded that she liked the beach house. It was probably her favorite place in the world, going by the memories she had here. It was a cozy place, which was likely purposeful as she knew her father had renovated it as a honeymoon gift for her mother. It had been necessary, considering Dad and Uncle Aang had previously destroyed a lot of it. The little house was special to her parents and they claimed it represented a very important period of their lives. As Dad told it, this was the place he’d fallen in love with Mom for the first time. </p><p>“Really, you started crushing on me when I was fourteen at the beach house?” Mom had asked.</p><p>The Father Lord had bitten his lip and given a dorky smile. “No, that’s when I fell in love with you. I started crushing on you when I tied you to that tree during the pirate incident,” he admitted.</p><p>“I knew it! You don’t just wear a girl’s necklace wrapped around your wrist as a bracelet for weeks with no reason! Sokka owes me money.”</p><p>Kya spun around, noticing the shadow approaching the beach house. Someone was coming. Her eyes widened and she shook Druk. He huffed softly and curled up again. The dragon was fiercely protective of their family, acting somewhat similar to a guard polar bear dog. For Druk to not react, this had to be someone he knew well.</p><p>Then Izumi quietly stepped onto the porch, her features illuminated only by the small flame in her palm. She was dressed in nothing but a bathing suit but was dry with disheveled hair. She was making her way towards one of the pillars to climb onto the second story before she noticed Kya.</p><p>Her eyes widened. She brought her finger to her lips and shook her head from side-to-side, silently asking for discretion. Kya nodded and gestured towards the slightly ajar entrance. Izumi raised her eyebrows and climbed off of the pillar before nonchalantly entering through the front door.</p><p>Kya figured she must have snuck out through her bedroom window and climbed down from the second story. Kya hadn’t woken up, so her sister had done a good job. As for what Izumi was up to, Kya figured it was none of her business. It was probably just some harmless beach party with some local teenagers. If she wanted Kya to know, she would tell her. Kya knew how self-sacrificing Izumi was when it came to protecting her and Iroh, she deserved some secrets of her own. </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Kya awoke in her mother’s arms as the sun shone through the windows. Dad’s side of the bed was already empty except for ruffled sheets, so he was up. Mom had never been an early riser like Dad and Kya knew better than to wake her. She wiggled out of her mother’s grasp carefully before leaving the bedroom. Passing by Iroh’s room, Kya quickly peeked in to find that her brother was still dead to the world as well. Descending the stairs, Kya heard some grunting and thuds. In the courtyard, Izumi and the Father Lord were already at it and sparring. Judging by the sun’s position, it was only about seven in the morning, but the firebenders of the family usually rose with the sun. </p><p>Kya sat down on the steps and observed, rubbing sleep from her eyes. They’d been at this for a while, judging by the sweatiness and fact they were both stripped down to nothing but bathing suits. Dad’s pink starburst scar seemed to contrast less with his pale skin flushed pink with exertion. Izumi seemed to glow a metallic bronze, coated in sweat and reflecting the light of the newly-risen sun. To a stranger, it would look like the father and daughter were trying to kill each other. But this looked like a warm-up spar to Kya. Izumi’s flames were less powerful and quick than usual, although that could also be due to her late-night excursions robbing her of sleep.</p><p>Izumi punched a powerful flame at Dad’s head before ducking from a blow. The Father lord lurched to the side, and Izumi assaulted him again with a roundhouse kick. Watching their powerful and sharp movements occasionally punctuated by fluid and rounded forms reminded Kya of Mom. After so many years of living with waterbenders, both firebenders had a unique form that belonged to no one element. It was mesmerizing, seeing the push and pull of their fight as both benders attacked and defended in what looked to be a dangerous dance. As Izumi parted a particularly large wall of flames the Father Lord had directed towards her, she faked a left and then launched herself at Dad, kicking his feet out from under him. He stumbled onto his knees, and Izumi used the opportunity to bring a jet of flame to his throat, commanding him, “Yield, Father Lord.”</p><p>The corner of Dad’s mouth quirked up as he shook a few loose strands of sweat-soaked black hair that had escaped from his high ponytail out of his face. He used his back leg to strike Izumi’s left foot, disrupting her balance. As she wobbled, the Father Lord set a burst of flame that knocked her down completely. He rose above her, punching a fireball to the ground next to Izumi’s head. “Don’t get so cocky, Zumi. You’ll underestimate your opponent and it will get you in trouble,” he held out his arm and pulled her back up, “but your form was good.” </p><p>Izumi simply huffed at the compliment. Coming from the Father Lord regarding Izumi’s firebending, it was practically the equivalent of being judged worthy by Ran and Shaw. Her sister, always the overachiever, shrugged it off. “You’re a cheater,” she declared.</p><p>The Father Lord dramatically gasped. “No, that would be dishonorable, Zumi.”</p><p>Izumi turned to face Kya for the first time since last night. “Kya, you saw it. Dad cheated, right?”</p><p>Kya deliberated. Out loud. "Well, Izumi could roast me like a komodo chicken shish kebab. But the Father Lord could also do that. Oh, but Dad’s gonna get us ice cream at the beach today, right?” she asked, as this was leverage Kya was not going to waste.</p><p>The Father Lord narrowed his eyes at this blackmail but then smirked. “Of course, Ky.”</p><p>“Yeah, Dad didn’t cheat. The picture of honor over there. Mr. 'I must capture the Avatar to restore my honor'<em> would never</em>.”</p><p>The Father Lord frowned at the last part. Before he could say anything, Mom settled beside Kya and cheerfully handed her a mango slice from a plate full of them. “Zuko would never do what?” Mom asked before beginning to munch on a slice of her own.</p><p>Izumi and Dad both bounded up the steps and stole some fruit for themselves. “Would never have won that spar without cheating like a dishonorable cheater,” Izumi filled her in.</p><p>“I’m simply preparing you for all possible situations, Zumi. You never know when your opponent will fight dirty and you’ll have to get resourceful. It’s what any good teacher would do,” the Father Lord countered with a smile.</p><p>“Good teacher, my as-butt,” Izumi huffed, changing direction before she could finish cursing in response to Mom’s pointed look. <em>They could relax</em>, Kya thought, <em>she already knew the word ass and a whole lot of others</em>.</p><p>“You should be grateful, Izumi. He’s nowhere near as crazy with you as he was with Aang when we were here,” Mom burst out laughing, and the Father Lord couldn’t help but join in. After Mom finished gathering all of the mango peels back onto the plate, they lounged casually in the shade as Izumi started to braid their mother’s hair.</p><p>When all of Mom’s hair was contained in the new style, Kya lazily asked, “When are we going to the beach?”</p><p>“As soon as Iroh wakes up, so it shouldn’t be long, Kya,” Mom responded.</p><p>She was wrong. Iroh slept until lunchtime.</p><p> </p><p>Kya buried her toes in the warm sand of the beach, basking in the sun and background chatter of the crowded beach. She’d just dried off from swimming and sat contentedly on a towel near all of the family’s bags. Mom, Iroh, and Izumi all lounged underneath an umbrella nearby, tired from the water war they’d all just fought (with Iroh and Mom at a <em>significant </em> advantage). Kya didn't notice any stares or special attention paid to them, indicating that the beachgoers didn’t recognize them or care. It was nice.</p><p>Dad returned from his absence precariously balancing five ice cream cones in his arms and walked over to the trio under the umbrella. “I brought ice cream. Here,” he announced, holding out both hands. They all hastily grabbed a cone, and Mom giggled. </p><p>“Wow, so sweet and considerate,” she fawned as she hugged his shirtless chest. He smiled down at her, and she reached up to pinch the apples of his cheeks. The Father Lord grumbled a little, but Mom merely went for his ‘other cheeks’, slapping his ass as he walked away. </p><p>“Hey!” Kya and Iroh shouted. </p><p>“I can’t unsee that!” Iroh cried. The Father Lord plopped down beside Kya and handed her a cone, failing to hide the blush that tinted his pale skin. Kya raised her eyebrows. Well, there was no reason to rat out his real motivation to Mom.</p><p>“Oh, grow up, Iroh. By now, you should know to close your eyes whenever they get lovey-dovey,” Izumi chided from where she was reclined on her stomach. She seemed unphased, a very Izumi reaction to the dreaded parent-PDA.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I don’t want to have to see that again. We passed some boys digging a giant hole on the way here, I think I’m gonna join them,” Iroh announced as he got up, careful not to spill his ice cream.</p><p>“Have fun,” Mom called out as he bounded away. He didn’t respond, but they all watched him nearly trip on a rock before stumbling father down the beach.</p><p>“How long before we’re going to have to excavate someone from that hole?” the Father Lord wondered.</p><p>“Oh, I’d say an hour, tops,” Mom replied.</p><p>Izumi rolled onto her back and started to stretch. “Kya, you wanna go collect shells with me?” she offered.</p><p>Kya jumped up, nearly dropping her cone before her father steadied her. “Yeah, let’s go!” She shoved the last of her ice cream into her mouth and grabbed her small bucket to put their finds in. </p><p>Izumi grabbed Kya’s sticky free hand and led her towards the same direction that Iroh had disappeared. After they’d put some distance between them and their parents, Izumi leaned into her and whispered, “Don’t look back now, but I’m pretty sure Mom and the Father Lord are already making out.”</p><p>Kya looked back and confirmed Izumi’s suspicions. The Father Lord was now stretched out on top of Mom with their legs intertwining, and Kya looked away before she got more of an eyeful. “Oh, gross!” Kya exclaimed.</p><p>“I told you not to look! You’re the one who looked,” Izumi replied, giggling. </p><p>“Mom grabbed his ass on purpose to scare us all away, didn’t she? They wanted us gone so they could do <em>that</em>,” Kya observed.</p><p>“It worked, didn’t it?” Izumi asked.</p><p>Both girls burst out laughing. As they trekked further along the beach in search of shells, Kya noticed Iroh.</p><p>“Look!” she instructed Izumi, pointing at their brother. He was, of course, in a giant hole surrounded by other boys. They were all scooping handfuls of sand out of their project, and throwing them at each other, significantly hindering their progress. As the sisters passed the ongoing project, Iroh caught a sandball to the face and got some in his mouth. He retaliated, and the boys stopped digging altogether, electing to just throw sand at each other instead. </p><p>Izumi gave an exasperated sigh and joined Kya in a fit of giggles. “Boys,” she said, shaking her head.</p><p>After a stretch of silence, Kya questioned, “So, where were you last night?”</p><p>Izumi’s brow furrowed and she bit her lip. “Nowhere important, just out with some local kids,” she explained with feigned indifference. Kya knew her sister too well to fall for the act.</p><p>“Did you have a good time?”</p><p>Izumi smiled softly. “Yeah, I did... Thanks for not notifying the parentals about me.”</p><p>Kya huffed. “I’m no snitch. Besides, Iroh is who I’m really after. The nerve of that boy. Sleeping ‘till noon on an Ember Island vacation. But I guess we won’t have to worry about him after this. He’ll be Uncle Sokka's problem until school starts.”</p><p>“Give him a break, he’s gonna be getting his ass kicked by the Southern masters for months. And they do training in the middle of the night.” Kya made a face. Of all people, Iroh would definitely <em>not </em>appreciate getting his ‘beauty sleep’ interrupted.</p><p>Izumi finished off the last of her ice cream. “You may be happy about him leaving now, but before long you’ll be missing him so badly you’re going to try to stow away on a fishing vessel to the South Pole. I guarantee it,” she predicted with a playful tone.</p><p>“I doubt it. Why couldn’t he have just been a girl? We’d all get along so much better if the Father Lord was the only boy in the house. Mom and Dad should have another kid so we can outnumber the boys by more. Another sister would be so great!” Kya gushed.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think that’s going to happen. I don’t think any of us could handle<em> another </em>baby around the house. Plus, Iroh would be a very ugly girl and probably get us into just as much trouble,” Izumi countered, ruffling Kya’s loose hair. </p><p>“You’re right, he would be an ugly girl.”</p><p>While Kya bent over to pick up a particularly elegant shell, a guy around Izumi’s age jogged up to the pair. He was tanned and muscled in a very obvious way, considering he was shirtless. He swept his brown hair to the side, eyes tracing Izumi’s figure in her bathing suit. <em>Gross!  </em></p><p>Izumi’s eyes widened as he greeted them. “Hi, Izumi. It’s nice to see you again. Do you wanna join in on a volleyball game with me?”</p><p>He knew her name! Kya hadn't seen this boy before, so this was what- or who- she was doing last night! Well, that made a lot of sense. Case closed. Kya supposed he was a cute enough guy to land a very pretty girl like her sister. She’d let this one slide, as Kya trusted Izumi’s judgment. </p><p>Izumi looked mortified. “Oh, uh. Hi, Hi-Joo. It’s nice to see you, too. But my little sister’s too young to play and I promised to collect shells with her. Sorry.”</p><p>Hi-Joo looked surprised at the mention that Kya was Izumi’s sister, becoming crestfallen as he responded, ‘Yeah, I totally get it. No problem.”</p><p>“Actually, I think we have enough shells for today. Zumi, you should play with him,” Kya suggested.</p><p>Confusion passed over Izumi’s face. “Are you sure? It’s fine, Kya.”</p><p>“Yeah, I wanna watch you play with the cute boy,” Kya said in a more babyish voice than usual. She didn’t actually care about the game, but this was an opportunity to observe Izumi that she wasn’t going to pass up. </p><p>Izumi saw straight through this and raised her eyebrows, but Hi-Joo flushed bright red. “She can be the referee and hang out with my brother. We can even get her a whistle,” he suggested. Oh, Kya was going to make him regret the promise of a whistle. But she had deemed this boy to be nice, and she’d help him have a shot with her sister. </p><p> </p><p>Hi-Joo led the girls back to a beach volleyball court and introduced them. “Hey guys, you all remember Izumi from last night. And this is her little sister, Kya. Kya’s going to ref with Young-Joon.” Co-refereeing wasn’t Kya had signed on for, but she could live with sharing the power for a game. She was, after all, a backup regent in real life, so this was nothing she wasn’t used to.</p><p>Izumi waved, and all the other boys present stole glances at her. <em>Fermented sticky pickle juice</em>, teenagers were weird. Had they never seen a girl in a bathing suit before? They were all staring at the junk in Izumi’s trunk, which wasn’t even that much. At least Hi-Joo didn’t seem to be the jealous type as he rifled through a bag and fished out a whistle for Kya, which she immediately tested out. </p><p>Everyone covered their ears at the loud sound, and Kya plopped down in the sand on the side of the court alongside a boy close to her age that she presumed was the aforementioned Young-Joon. She didn’t actually know the rules of volleyball, but they couldn’t be too hard to figure out. <em>Right?  </em>Worst-case scenario, she’d let them all foul as much as they wanted, and it would be an equal playing field again. </p><p>“Newcomer, you serve first,” a girl with a very high ponytail said, tossing the ball to Izumi. She was clearly trying to get an easy first point by singling the new girl out.</p><p>Kya’s sister merely smirked and walked to the back of the court. Tossing the ball in the air, she swung at it so hard it flew fast and low into the back left corner where ponytail girl was defending. She dove and missed, causing the whole court to erupt with shouts of, “Ace!”</p><p>Izumi smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, a nervous tick of hers. The ball was returned to her, and she started a serving streak, which Kya wasn’t surprised about at all. Izumi had been trained within an inch of her life in multiple forms of combat for over a decade now. She was a natural fighter and bending prodigy, so beach sports weren’t any challenge to her. Kya felt a small pang of jealousy at Izumi’s ease and adaptability that came with her bending. <em>She had to be good at everything</em>.</p><p>The little boy that shared Kya’s position spoke up. “Hi, I’m Young-Joon, Hi-Joo’s little brother,” he introduced. Now that Kya thought about it, the two shared a strong family resemblance, unlike Izumi and Kya. The two sisters could barely pass for cousins, let alone sisters. Come to think about it, even Iroh didn’t resemble Kya or Izumi very strongly. Without their parents present, the siblings looked like they’d all been fished out of separate dumpsters and thrown together. It was strange to see siblings that actually resembled each other, and threw Kya off.</p><p>Kya, realizing she’d left the poor boy to stew in silence instead of responding, shook her head. “Oh, yeah. I’m Kya, but you already knew that. I met your brother just now. I think he’s doinking my sister.”</p><p>Young-Joon cocked his heads towards Kya. ‘What’s doinking?”</p><p><em> Jangled fluffy mochi sticks</em>. Kya was aware of many things kids her age usually weren’t (it came with the territory of having siblings so much older than her), but she wasn’t supposed to share such information. Come to think of it, Iroh probably didn’t even know about doinking and stuff. Her brother was wildly unobservant and paid attention very sparingly. Kya doubted he was even aware that girls his age existed, even though he lived with the literal blueprint for how to sweep girls off their feet. The Father Lord’s antics may have seemed mushy-gushy and awkward, but he’d managed to land Mom, so clearly, they worked. “Nothing, forget I said anything. How old are you, Young-Joon?”</p><p>“I’m four. How ‘bout you?” he questioned.</p><p>“I’ll be six soon. That means I’m your elder and you have to do everything I say,” Kya insisted.</p><p>Young-Joon nodded quickly and replied, “Okay, that sounds fair to me.” Wow, this kid was easy. Kya suspected that Hi-Joo was too nice to him, resulting in the overly trusting demeanor that was about to get him in serious trouble. He wouldn’t last a day in Kya’s family. Come on, even Iroh wouldn’t fall for that. <em>This could be interesting</em>, Kya thought.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of the volleyball game, Young-Joon had willingly put sand down his pants, danced around clucking like a chicken and let Kya bury his lower half in the sand, giving the illusion he had a mermaid tail. He hadn’t even complained about the coconut bra! Kya almost felt bad taking advantage of the kid’s gullibility, but ultimately decided it was <em> too easy </em> not to. </p><p>As Kya made her way back to the volleyball pitch with a bucket full of water to smooth over a rough part of Young-Joon’s tail, she came across Izumi and Hi-Joo. The volleyball game must’ve just ended, and they were partaking in, well, <em> celebratory activities </em>. From what Kya had gathered in between bossing Young-Jun around, Hi-Joo and Izumi’s team had an edge, largely due to Izumi’s status as a very agile and unofficial master firebender (that she had not disclosed). Dad should’ve just declared her a master already, she more than met the requirements. Kya suspected it had more to do with him than Izumi, probably something relating to now wanting to let his little girl grow up. Speaking of Izumi she was now making out with Hi-Joo very enthusiastically. Izumi had obviously taken a page out of Mom and the Father Lord’s book, dialing up the graphic content significantly. </p><p>Kya had done her job as a wingman. Very well, if the fervor those two were going at it with was any indication. Why was he pawing at Izumi’s chest like that? <em> This was none of her business and she shouldn’t be spying</em>, Kya reminded herself. In that vein, Kya returned to the semi-buried Young-Jun and poured more water on him. Izumi and Hi-Joo couldn’t possibly sustain what they were doing for <em>  that  </em>long, so Kya was content to wait for them to finish.</p><p>Kya was correct in her prediction, as Izumi and Hi-Joo rounded the corner a few minutes later with disheveled hair and swollen lips. <em>Teenagers</em>, what a strange breed. Izumi always assured Kya she’d understand everything her older sister did when she got older, but Kya highly doubted it. </p><p>“You guys done <em>sharing cooties</em>?” Kya teased. Izumi blushed furiously in response, reminding Kya of the Father Lord. Izumi was a notorious nervous blusher just like their father, and it made them so much more fun to torment. </p><p>“C’mon, Ky. We have to get back soon or Mom and the Father Lord will start to worry,” Izumi deflected. Hi-Joo started to excavate his brother from Kya’s masterpiece. Kya supposed all good things must come to an end eventually.</p><p>Hi-Joo raised his eyebrows. “Who’s the Father Lord? Is that what you call your Dad?” An uneasy look of realization started to creep on his face.</p><p>“Shit,” Izumi cursed under her breath as she pulled Kya away from the court. Well, it seemed that Izumi was keeping some pretty big secrets from Hi-Joo. Then again, why would you tell a summer fling that you would be his supreme ruler one day?</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Bye Hi-Joo and Young-Jun. It was nice to meet you!” Kya projected as Izumi dragged her away.</p><p>“Wait! Izumi, are you going to come tonight?” Hi-Joo called out, pausing from brushing a buttload of sand off of his little brother.</p><p>Izumi didn’t stop, despite Hi-Joo’s voice growing faint with the distance. “Sorry, I don’t think I can,” she called out.</p><p>When Hi-Joo and the court were finally out of sight, Izumi slowed their pace. “Why’d you do that? He was nice, you should go doink him again tonight,” Kya protested.</p><p>Izumi facepalmed. “How do you know what doinking is? And it’s because I’m an imbecile who basically revealed my identity with that slip.”</p><p>“I’m very perc-i-wo-ci-ous. That’s what Dad says.”</p><p>“Is that what the Father Lord calls it?” Izumi asked amusedly.</p><p>“Yes. Why does it matter if he knows? He likes you a lot, I can tell. You should give him a chance, Zumi,” Kya argued, crossing her arms across her chest. She planted her feet in the sand, refusing to continue walking. </p><p>Izumi pulled on her arm, but Kya wouldn’t budge. Huffing, her sister dropped down to her height, which was small for a 5-year old. “Look, there are parts of my life that are just mine. Not for you or Iroh or Mom or the Father Lord. Just for me. This is one of those. Kya, you need to mind your own business,” Izumi explained with a pleading edge to her voice. But she was making this so much harder for herself! Why couldn’t she see things as clearly as Kya did?</p><p>“He thinks you hung the moon and the sun and the stars, Zumi. What if he’s your Father Lord? You’re just making yourself unhappy by hiding things,” Kya countered.</p><p>“Kya, he’s not going to be the love of my life. No one finds the person they’re going to be with for the rest of their lives at sixteen like the Father Lord. Our parents are the exception, not the rule. And I have to hide things. Who I really am would scare almost every boy in the world so badly they’d piss their pants,” Izumi exclaimed. </p><p>“Why do you always have to be with guys, anyway? What good are they? Why do you need one?” Kya demanded.</p><p>“I don’t need anyone! But is it so wrong to<em> want </em>something just for myself that isn’t subject to the council’s bullshit or Mom and the Father Lord’s disapproval? Something that I don’t have to share with everyone?” Izumi yelled the last part, drawing the attention of some people passing by. They quickly looked away but Kya was momentarily scared, and it must have shown in her expression based on the way Izumi recoiled. </p><p>Her sister dropped her eyes to the ground. “We need to get back,” she said defeatedly.</p><p>Kya didn’t know how to respond. For once, she wasn’t sure she understood her sister. But sensing her defiance would only make the situation worse, she took Izumi’s outstretched hand. The two trudged back with her in silence.</p><p> </p><p>Upon arriving back at the family’s beach settlement, Mom was kneeling over her seated son with glowing hands pressed to Iroh’s face. The Father Lord was seated with a towel on his lap he seemed overly defensive of, puzzling Kya. Izumi seemed too absorbed in the nasty gash on Iroh’s face to notice, so Kya decided not to bring it up. </p><p>Mom was scolding Iroh for the circumstances he had received the injury as she used her bending to debride the wound of sand and close it. They’d only been at this for a little while, judging by the meager amount of sand in Mom’s bucket of water and much larger quantity in her brother’s face. “Iroh, we’ve talked about this. You have to be more careful! How reckless do you have to be to get<em> this much </em>sand in a facial lac?”</p><p>“I, uh, fell,” Iroh stumbled out. <em>Leaping orange penguin seal flippers</em>, this kid needed to improve his lying skills if he was going to keep getting into trouble. </p><p>Mom looked unconvinced and unimpressed. “<em>You fell</em>?” she echoed.</p><p>“That must’ve been one nasty fall,” Izumi interjected, sitting down in the sand. </p><p>“Clearly,” the Father Lord confirmed sarcastically before shifting the towel off his lap very sneakily. Kya was curious about his strange behavior but had more important things to worry about, like bailing out her dumbass brother. Izumi shifted towards him and balanced on her knees behind him before starting to braid his long hair. </p><p>Iroh was not doing so well. He got his face split open and now he was getting chewed out. Kya decided to give the kid a break. “Well, I believe him. Poor baby, Iroh. It’s not his fault he has the balance of a drunk turtleduck with no legs,” Kya defended him as she threw her arms around his chest and hugged him. She was selling it pretty well if she said so herself. </p><p>Iroh fought her hug for a second, and Kya surreptitiously flicked him. She looked up to his face and glared at him. He seemed to realize he needed to play his part in the show and hugged her back. “Thanks, Ky. At least my baby sister believes me,” Iroh laid it on thick.</p><p>It worked like a charm, their parents immediately softening their interrogation at the sight of a rare show of affection between Iroh and Kya. Out of everyone in the family, the two of them got along the least and tried to kill each other the most. Kya settled on his lap, shielding him from the lectures and discipline. Keeping up the charade, he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her into his chest. He softened around her and if Kya didn’t know any better, she’d almost believe he wasn’t faking it anymore. Mom continued to work on Iroh’s face while Izumi yanked Dad up demanding rematch firebending practice. </p><p>Eventually, Mom and Iroh went back into the ocean to play with waterbending and creating bubbles of air under the surface, which Kya had no desire to join in on. This left her alone on her beach towel, watching. She had nothing to do but reflect because without bending, she couldn’t join them. Not really.</p><p>Her parents were two of the most powerful benders in the world. Izumi had been a child prodigy and Iroh, while less naturally talented, worked hard and would one day be powerful in his own right. And yeah, some kids started bending later, but Kya was starting to doubt she would bend at all. Izumi had been firebending (albeit accidentally) literally as far back as she could remember, having started accidentally as a toddler prodigy. And even Iroh, who started a little later, had constantly sleepwalked into ponds in the middle of the night before starting to waterbend. He'd had a connection to water from the very beginning that Kya had never felt.</p><p>Mom and Dad always worked very hard to include her, they did. Mom would ask Kya if she wanted to come into the underwater bubble or go ice surfing, and she’d decline. Dad would always offer to roast whatever Izumi and he were eating for her as well, even though she never took him up on it. They never excluded her or left her out, but Kya still felt like an outsider. Although her parents didn’t care and loved her all the same, Kya cared that she couldn’t bend. They brought up nonbending forms and talked about the feats of nonbenders very deliberately around Kya, and she noticed. They were trying so hard and Kya loved them for that, but it didn’t help the fact that her inability to bend was beyond anyone’s control. </p><p>Kya grabbed handfuls of sand and watched the grains spill out from her fists back into the beach. Why was she different from everyone else in her family? Would she ever be as strong as her parents or siblings? Deliberating on this, she watched as Izumi, having gotten the Father Lord on his back and thus winning the spar, sprint into the water with a huge splash. The Father Lord bounded over towards Kya and she started to run from him. She wasn’t falling for this again, she knew what he was up to! Her melancholy mood was interrupted by the Father Lord’s antics and she wasn’t going to complain.</p><p>“You’re not throwing me in again!” Kya shrieked as she evaded her father.</p><p>“Get back here, you little fireflake!” Dad yelled as he caught up to her and grabbed her. He tossed her over his shoulder like a bag of rice and flung her into the water.</p><p>Kya wasn’t going to stand for this injustice. The Father Lord would pay for his crimes! So she opened her eyes in the saltwater and swam towards a rock. Her eyes started to sting, but she grabbed onto the rock tightly, not returning to the surface. She held her breath and waited for the panic to ensue. Before long, a huge wave swept her out of the water and into her mother’s arms.</p><p>“Oh, thank Agni she's alright. I didn't kill our daughter, Katara,” her Dad cried.</p><p>Spitting out water, Kya huffed. “Thanks a lot, Ma. I was trying to freak out the Father Lord! You ruined it!”</p><p>The Father Lord, who indeed looked quite panicked, gaped. “Why, you little…” he started as he lunged towards Kya to harass her again, but was stopped by another water wave.</p><p>“That’s enough for you two. We don’t need anyone drowning for real,” Mom announced. At his wife’s ruling, the Father Lord sunk back into the water to a chorus of giggles from Iroh and Izumi.</p><p>“Oh, can it, you ungrateful little heathens,” the Father Lord shot at them.</p><p>“You. Are. So. Whipped,” Izumi stuttered between fits of uncontrollable laughter. </p><p>The Father Lord splashed her. Shocked, Izumi sputtered and retaliated. Before long, another all-out water war had broken out pitting the girls against the boys. Mom and Iroh were the two main aggravators, but Kya spent almost the entire thing attached to the Father Lord’s back with her arms wrapped around his neck like a vice. His best efforts to free himself were unsuccessful and he eventually just continued to fight with the extra weight. </p><p>Mom froze the Father Lord in place by his feet. “Oh Agni, Katara, that’s cheating,” he whined.</p><p>“You can melt yourself,” Mom replied, grinning.</p><p>Izumi took this opportunity to jump onto the Father Lord as well, causing him to fall face-first into the water. When he resurfaced spitting water out of his mouth, Mom added to the growing pile on top of him as well with a small giggle. The only person left standing, Iroh plopped down on top of everyone. As the Father Lord fought, he broke Kya’s foundation, sending everyone into the water. </p><p>“I can’t believe you all ganged up on me. I thought we were a team, Iroh! You guys are a bunch of cheaters,” the Father Lord complained.</p><p>“<em>We’re </em>the cheaters?” Izumi questioned with raised eyebrows. The Father Lord blushed as everyone began to laugh, happy contentment settling over the family as they all leaned into each other. She wished it would stay like that forever. </p><p>***</p><p>It hadn’t. Kya sighed softly as she broke another small piece of bread off for one of the baby turtleducklings. </p><p>“Hi, Ky,” Iroh said as he sat down beside her. Kya looked over at his shaggy loose hair, wet and finally freed from his topknot. He only wore the Fire Nation style in public and always took it off immediately once he was in private. Kya knew he didn’t do it voluntarily, but a lot had changed since Izumi left. Iroh was the eldest child until she returned, and his days of marching to the beat of his own drum were over.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he asked, reaching for some of the bread. She broke off a piece and handed it to him.</p><p>“I’m fine. I could’ve handled it. Are you okay, Iroh?” Kya countered.</p><p>He looked at her in shock, like he couldn’t have possibly predicted Kya asking her own question. “Yeah,” he replied, unconvincingly. He looked tired, like Dad had pushed him hard during sparring.</p><p>“You’re not a very good liar,” Kya pointed out. Iroh buried his head in his hands and grunted.</p><p>“Why do you have to be so damn observant?” Iroh lamented, “I don’t know how she did it. How Izumi could handle this without falling apart. How did she not run away sooner?”</p><p>“She wasn’t as perfect as you’re making her out to be, Iroh. In fact, that was a big part of why she had to get out. Everyone had this idea of who she was with no flaws and she lived every second terrified she’d disappoint them,” Kya explained to a shocked Iroh.</p><p>“How do you know all this stuff about her? She only talked about this stuff when things got really bad, like the time I told Mom and the Father Lord I wished I had a different family. She only shared with me to keep me grounded. What did you do to get her to confide in you?” Iroh wondered.</p><p>“We’re sisters. It’s different from what you have with a brother. And yeah, she liked keeping her business private, you’re right. Like she didn’t want to burden everyone else. Most of the time, I caught her sneaking out, breaking rules, that kind of stuff. I always kept her secrets, and she’d give me answers in exchange,” Kya answered with a shrug.</p><p>“She broke the rules? The exalted Crown Princess, our sister with a stick so far up her ass it paid rent, was a secret rager?<em> How did I not know </em>?” Iroh asked dumbfoundedly.</p><p>“Yeah, she was a little wild. You just had to listen and watch. All the clues were there, I was just the only one who followed the fireflake trail,” Kya responded.</p><p>“I thought I knew her; I guess I was wrong,” Iroh paused, “I still wake up some days thinking it’s a dream and that she’s going to walk into breakfast and start bossing us around.”</p><p>His shoulders tensed and he looked like he was attempting to not cry. Kya had felt the same way when she’d discovered Izumi was gone and ever since. The constant ache under her ribs that longed for her big sister couldn’t be eased by anything. There was nothing Kya could do for Iroh short of summoning Izumi with her mind. </p><p>Kya did the next best thing and squeezed his hand. Izumi may be gone, but she was still here for her brother. “It’s okay, I miss her, too.”</p><p>Iroh pulled her arm in towards him until they were hugging. They didn’t used to do this, but their relationship had changed with the disappearance of their buffer. Kya liked it this way. “We should get to dinner. Mom and the Father Lord will worry if we’re late,” Iroh whispered. </p><p>He didn’t let go. </p><p>***</p><p>The family sat silently at the dinner table, all picking at their food halfheartedly. Except for Iroh, who was shoving his face with the usual gusto of an 11-year old boy, but with a very sullen expression. A gentle breeze flowed through the outdoor veranda, shifting the levels of the trees in the royal gardens. Even Druk, who was usually indifferent towards the everyday affairs discussed at the table, curled around Kya solemnly. Even he missed Izumi. The dragon used to sleep in her room before Kya had gotten her own that Mom couldn’t kick him out of and he could join her. Druk had known Izumi as long as he’d been alive, and she had been protective of him due to their time together when he was a hatchling. </p><p>“Kya, are you okay?” the Father lord asked, “After everything that happened today?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Father Lord. Just let it go,” Kya responded, annoyed that he kept prodding long after the incident was over.</p><p>“I’m just worried about you, Kya. Your Mom and I just want to protect you,” he explained, using his chopsticks to move his food around, but not eat any. He hadn’t had much of an appetite since Izumi had left.</p><p>“Yeah, well there are some things you can’t protect me from!” Kya yelled, and immediately regretted it.</p><p>“Kya, what’s wrong, sweetheart? Do you want to talk about it?” Mom insisted.</p><p>Kya lost it. They weren’t listening. “No, I’m not okay. I already feel helpless enough, and it doesn’t help that you guys treat me like I’m a defenseless baby turtleduck that needs to be kept in bubble wrap and protected all the time just because I can’t bend!”</p><p>Kya took a deep breath, but couldn’t find the strength within her to shut up. “Trust me, I’m already well aware of that! I know I’m different from all of you! Mom, the Father Lord, Iroh, even Izumi! You guys try to protect me from everything, but you need to face reality: you can’t! There are always going to be idiots that try to kiss me and I can’t shoot fireballs at them or freeze them to the ground. But I’m not helpless, and if you would teach me to fight instead of trying to shield me from everything, you would see that! Let’s face it: if you couldn’t protect the all-powerful and perfect Izumi, you don’t stand a chance with me!”</p><p>Mom and the Fire Lord looked horrified. Kya immediately felt awful. It probably would’ve hurt less for her to beat them repeatedly with a stick. Iroh choked on a piece of fish before washing it down with some tea. Why couldn’t Kya control her temper and bite her tongue? <em>Now, look at what she’d done </em>!</p><p>She buried her head in her hands and started to sob. She missed and wanted her big sister. Izumi would make it all better if she were here. </p><p>***</p><p>Katara wrung her hands nervously at Zuko’s side as they walked. She tried to hide them underneath her long sleeves, but he noticed. As they passed by a particularly large pillar, Zuko grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her into the shadows behind it. </p><p>“Z-zuko, what are you doing? We have to go in or we’re going to be late,” Katara protested, a tremble in her voice.</p><p>He gently stroked her cheek and hugged her close to him. “Not until you tell me why you’re so nervous. What’s bothering you, Kat?”</p><p>Confronted with her insecurities, Katara’s big blue eyes widened and started to water. “I’m j-just so worried t-that th-they won’t react… w-well,” Katara stuttered out in between hiccups. </p><p>He started to rub soothing circles into her robes above her back. “Don’t cry, Katara. You’re okay. And who? The council? They’ve been nagging me for an heir for ages. They’ll probably weep with joy, sweetheart.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, it’s the p-pregnancy hormones. M-maybe they’d be happy if it was someone else’s. But not with me, Zuko,” Katara replied, dropping her gaze to the floor.</p><p>“Fuck them. I’m glad we’re having a baby, It’ll be great, you’re going to be a great Mom,” Zuko assured her.</p><p>“Before, I was just your wife. I could be gone in a day and you’d be free to remarry. Like they wanted. But with a baby in the picture, I’m here for good. They’re not going to want to let go of the hope that we wouldn’t work out and they’d get a new Fire Lady.”</p><p>Zuko pulled away from her sharply. “Katara, you’re it for me! You always have been! We didn’t need a baby to make it true. Their opinion of you doesn’t mean jack shit to me. I love you, and I love our baby,” he said, rubbing his hand over her still-flat stomach. It was too early for a bump to form yet.</p><p>“They’re going to be so mad we didn’t ask them first. They’re going to hate that she was an accident. What if it’s a mistake? What if we’re not ready?” Katara questioned with doubt creeping into her features.</p><p>“Katara, it's been 10 years. You’re not a fourteen-year-old girl anymore. I know you’re going to be amazing at this. If there’s anything we have to worry about, it comes from my side of the family.”</p><p>Katara opened her mouth to speak and closed it again. She grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers. “You’re not going to be anything like him. I know you. You’re going to love her whether she’s a waterbender, firebender, or nonbender. You’re the best father our kid could ever have,” she insisted. </p><p>Zuko smiled. “You’re right, we will love her no matter what. And if we ever have any more, we’ll love them all exactly the same. Unconditionally.” He smiled sadly, imagining happy children who would never have to hurt the way he had. </p><p>He pulled Katara in and kissed her softly. “Is it really a girl?”</p><p>She grinned and nodded. ”I have a feeling.” He wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let go, and kissed her again. They savored the moment as he ran his fingers through her soft, waist-reaching hair. </p><p>Katara pulled away. “Zuko, we’ve kept them waiting long enough. We should go in.”</p><p>Zuko put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his body. “Yeah, okay, let’s face the shitheads.”</p><p>“You’re going to have to stop cursing like that when the baby comes,” Katara teased.</p><p>“Eh, we’ll have a while before she’ll be able to understand. That’s a later problem.” Zuko and Katara strode into the council chambers together, hands and hearts intertwined.</p><p>***</p><p>The Father Lord stormed out of the veranda, heading back inside. Great, Kya had scared her father away. She peeked between her fingers to watch Mom rise and approach her. She felt warm hands grasp her from behind and felt herself pulled onto a lap covered in soft robes. Kya turned around and buried her face into Mom’s robes. She felt lanky fingers let her hair out of its bun and began to stroke through the long strands. She’d been growing it out to try to reach her butt the way Izumi’s did. Iroh scooted in and joined their mother in hugging her.</p><p>“Kya, sweetheart, your father and I don’t think you’re helpless or weak. When we found out we were pregnant with Izumi, the first thing we did was promise that we wouldn’t care what our child bent or if they bent at all. It doesn’t matter to us, and it never has. I am so, so sorry if you’ve ever felt left out by us because of it. But we love all of you equally. And I know we’ve been overprotective lately, and it’s been annoying. But after Izumi-” Mom’s voice broke and Kya felt a tear drop onto her scalp. She craned her neck to look and discovered her mother wiping tears from her eyes and Iroh’s. </p><p>“We’ve just been so scared we’re going to lose you, too,” Mom choked out and Kya hugged her mother at her waist.</p><p>Kya heard heavy footsteps and felt something sit next to Mom. She raised her head to see the Father Lord, holding a pair of sheathed Dao swords. “Kya, I was a late-bloomer when it came to firebending. But my little sister was a prodigy, and my father, not Grandpa Iroh, but Ozai, loved her for it. When I didn’t possess the same natural talent that she had, that Izumi has, my father hated me for it. I learned dual broadswords when it looked like I’d never be powerful enough to defend myself with bending. </p><p>Kya, you may just be a late bloomer. Maybe one day you’ll bend. Or maybe you won’t. It doesn’t matter to me. I don’t care. I love you unconditionally either way, and nothing will <em> ever </em> change that. I always promised I’d love my kids without any regard for bending. And I meant it. I know what it’s like for bending to tear a family apart, and I won’t let it happen to us.” </p><p>She crawled forward off of her mother’s lap and into his, cocking her head. The Father Lord didn’t like to talk about his family other than Ursa, Noren, Grandpa Iroh, and Kiyi. Hearing about other members Kya had never met was rare, he wouldn’t volunteer that information without good cause. Kya stared at him and he began to pick up the swords.</p><p>"They’re yours,” the Father Lord declared, holding them out for her to take, “And I will teach you how to use them. You’ll never feel helpless again. Next time some asshole tries to kiss you, he’ll be the one crying.”</p><p>Kya traced her fingers over the hilts and smiled softly at him. She leaped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck as he hugged her. Mom reached over and joined the hug, followed by Iroh’s worming his way in. When Iroh rested his face next to Kya’s, she felt tear streaks on his soft cheek. But she couldn’t say anything, considering they were all tearbending at this point. Even Druk joined in, wrapping around the hugging mass. Weak laughs escaped at the dragon’s antics.</p><p>They were a family who loved each other, and would always be.  Well, almost a family. Izumi was gone and they were incomplete. Whether they would one day be whole again, Kya could only hope. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>is this me projecting because when a boy force-kissed me at age six in summer camp and i ran crying to my brother asking him to beat the kid up, his response was, "no"? yes</p><p>on a more happy note, this monstrous demon baby of mine is completed. with an extreme amount of teenage angst added, but that's beside the point. sorry for the cliff-hangery ending, but there will be a sequel!</p><p>this plot arc is done, but my brain will not release me from this fic's grasp. a follow-up work called "izumi alone" about what zuko and katara's angsty teenager is up to during the events of this chapter will be posted (hopefully soon). it'll have a more traditional storytelling narrative than this parent-teacher conference format, but plenty of steambaby family flashbacks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>